My Hogwarts Life
by hpphanatic28
Summary: Rachel, Ashley, and Liz lived normal college lives. They went to class, ate dinner, and were completely obsessed with Harry Potter. So what happens when three girls who know Harry Potter inside and out get transported to Hogwarts? Mostly in Rachel's view.
1. Prologue

*Feel free to review*

Prologue

"Can the food ever be good here?" Ashley asked as she and her two friends Liz and Rachel returned their used dishes to the kitchens in Lawrence Dining Hall.

"Why do you ask such stupid questions? Of course the food won't get better! This is Lawrence!" Liz exclaims in a tired matter of fact tone. This is an ongoing conversation that goes on after every Lawrence meal.

"How about we eat at the Pita Pit tomorrow?" Rachel says.

"I'm down with that!" Liz declares.

"I second that!" Ashley says as she walks towards the locked door.

"Ashley, that door has not opened since the beginning of the semester." Liz states as Ashley keeps walking to the door. _Thunk!_ "Dumbass!"

"You know what, wench…." Ashley says as she and Liz start beating each other with their gloves and hats. Rachel stands by shaking her head. As people start looking, Rachel states, "I don't know those two idiots."

Back at Liz's Dorm Room

"So Harry Potter…" Liz says. They all get dreamy looks in their eyes.

"Tom Felton is hot" Rachel says wistfully.

"Is that all you think about" Liz asks jokingly.

"Yes it is…but she's right" Ashley says laughing.

"So shall we have a girl's Harry Potter night in my dorm room?"

"Wait, you don't have to study?" Ashley questions in disbelief.

"No. I don't have any homework" Liz replied.

"Oh dear god, it's a miracle. Liz doesn't have to study!" Ashley exclaims.

"So Harry Potter night? Yes? No?" Liz asks ignoring Ashley's comment and Rachel's laughing.

"YES!!!" Rachel and Ashley yell startling the students in the hallway.

"I'll bring Harry Potter Scene It!" Rachel exclaims.

"And I will finally beat you." Ashley starts her never-ending feud with Rachel.

"No you won't! I will retain my championship title!"

"What are you two, five?" Liz states.

_*11:30 pm*_

"Ha! Champion again!!!" Rachel exclaims pumping her fist in the air.

"THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAD ALL THOSE MY PLAYS!!! I was this close." Ashley says with two fingers an inch apart.

Liz just shakes her head at the fools in front of her as she gets up to put in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. "Cedric I love you, Cedric I do, when we're apart my heart beats for you." She sings as she walks back to her bed.

"Oh fuck Cedric! That goodie goodie he's too boring and slap happy." Ashley says as she and Rachel laugh at Liz's facial expression.

"Why do you always have to make fun of Cedric? Why can't you make fun of _Malfoy_?" Liz asks as she looks over at Rachel, who at the sound of the name Malfoy got all dreamy eyed.

"Because she likes Draco…duh!" Rachel says sounding like Luna Lovegood.

"Yeah! Draco is the man!!!" Ashley says as the movie music starts playing.

They all stare intensely at the screen forgetting every bit of conversation or fighting that has happened before that moment.

*The Next Morning*

Light streamed through the windows of Liz's dorm room. The Harry Potter DVD was stuck on the DVD menu playing the same musical theme over and over again. Ashley and Rachel lay sleeping on the floor as Liz slept in her bed. Rachel was the first to wake. Still tired she let out a huge yawn and sat up. Hearing Rachel's yawn Liz rolled over and opened her eyes. "Morning" Rachel greeted her.

"Good Morning" Liz replied.

"Did you see the end of the movie?"

"No. You?"

"No"

"When did you fall asleep?" Liz asked.

"I don't remember but I had a really good dream about Draco. How about you? Did you have a lovely dream about Cedric?" Rachel teased knowing how obsessed Liz was with Cedric Diggory.

"Yeah, I did have a lovely dream about Cedric, but the last thing I dreamed about was food. I'm starving." Liz stated.

"Oh, Liz. You're crazy!" Rachel gasped between laughs.

"Don't forget hungry too."

"Should we wake Ash?"

"Yeah. Hey I have an idea!" Liz said with a devilish smile.

"Uh oh…what are you thinking?"

"Hold on." Liz hopped out of her bed and started rummaging through her desk. Pulling out two paintbrushes she grabbed a cup and headed to the bathroom. Rachel waited wondering what was going through Liz's head. Knowing Liz whatever it was it was going to be interesting. Maybe they were going to paint Ashley's face, but then again Liz would probably come up with a better prank than that. Liz walked back into the room with the paintbrushes soaking in a cup of water. "They need to soak." She informed Rachel.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked intrigued.

"Shh. Don't want to wake her. I need to change since we are going to get food." Liz scolded quietly.

"So are we going to Lawrence or Sykes?" Rach inquired

"Regrettably Lawrence"

"Ugh." Rachel sighed.

"Yeah I know, but Sykes is expensive"

"That's true"

"Ready?" Liz asked putting on her other sock and picking up a paintbrush.

"What are we doing?"

"Stick it in her ear."

"What?"

"You heard me. On the count of three. One…"

"This is mean"

"But it'll be funny. Fred and George Weasley would approve I'm sure. Two…"

"To us it'll be funny"

"Yeah, but that's what matters. Three…" At the same time both girls stuck the paintbrushes in Ashley's ear.

"Ahh! You wenches!" Ashley screamed.

"Morning to you too lovely" Liz teased.

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know" Rachel said.

"It's 9:30. We're dining at Lawrence in 10 minutes." Liz informed her.

"Oh joy." Ashley replied disgusted.

One Hour Later

"And another sucky meal by Lawrence!" Ashley exclaimed.

"You got that right." Liz agreed pushing her dish through the window to return it.

"Pita Pit tonight." Rachel informed them.

"Seriously. I'm not eating this crap twice today". Ashley agreed.

"Ashley that door still does not work" Liz said in a singsong voice as Ashley continued to walk towards the locked door.

"What?" Ash called from over her shoulder not paying attention.

"That door does not o…"

As the Ashley tries to push open the locked door once more, a bright light bursts out and engulfs the three girls.


	2. Rachel's Hogwarts Life

*Rachel's point of view*

**Thump **is the sound my body made when it fell off my bed…wait bed? Since when was I in a bed? I open my eyes to see that no more was I talking and walking with Liz and Ashley, but I was in a lovely bedroom with pictures all around. I blink, then blink again and shout with realization, "I can see! I don't need my glasses!" I quickly run to my mirror and notice that not only has my eyesight changed, but my looks as well, well sort of. I was still 5'4" and skinny, but I now have straight, medium length brown hair with golden highlights and without my glasses, you could see how my hazel eyes change color in the light. "Awesome!" I think, but what happened to Liz and Ashley. That's when my memories came streaming back to me.

_I had always been a dreamer. I loved fairy tales and the thought of magic. I used to dream of the day when I could get away from the reality of the word. I was a pretty normal Pennsylvanian kid, well until about age 8. That's when I started hearing other people's thoughts. Not everybody's, but a select few which I chose. At first I thought it was my imagination playing with me. But when I found out that I could control my powers, I knew I was magical somehow. All of my dreams came true the summer before my 11__th__ birthday when I was accepted into Helios Witch and Wizarding School. I loved it there and was friends with almost everyone there. _

_One year my family and I took a trip to London. That's where I met my two best friends and pen pals, Taylor and Allie. They both went to Hogwarts, the Wizarding School over there. I would visit them every winter break. Everything was going great until that one faithful summer, the summer before my 4__th__ schooling year. I learned that my parents were moving to London. They were expanding their music business and were opening a shop in Hogsmeade. At first I was happy to see Allie and Taylor, but then I realized all the things I would be giving up._

_"I don't want to go to London or to Hogwarts. I like it here!" I exclaimed. _

_"But Rae," my mother tried to coax me with my nickname, "you'll get to see Allie and Taylor. Won't you like that?"_

_"Yeah I guess, but Mom…" I whined, "I'm gonna be the only Jew at Hogwarts and you know it!"_

_"Yes I do, dear, but it's something you'll have to deal with. It won't be that hard, I promise. I'm sure you'll have a great time there."_

So that was it. I was a witch who got swept away to London from Pennsylvania. Awesome! I don't know how I didn't grasp that before with all the moving pictures of my family and me in front of my eyes. Ah well. What day is it anyway and how long have I been in London? I start to remember as more memories return to me.

_I was greeted by Taylor and Allie at the airport not but a month ago. We were all ecstatic to see each other and all my fears started to diminish. It wasn't until two weeks later did I get to see them again, when my family and I went to the Quidditich World Cup. It was so exciting to finally see a huge live Quidditich match that Allie and Taylor always talked about. I mean, we had Quidditich back at my old school, where I was chaser, but it wasn't as big as it was here. I was going to try out for chaser on whatever house's Quidditich team I was in. Taylor and Allie soon found me at my family's tent and we quickly started talking about the match, Hogwarts and our newfound magical traits. Taylor wanted to become a dragon rider, but that was far too dangerous for me. I'd rather just stick with riding a broom. Allie and Taylor started talking about a guy named Cedric Diggory, who was supposedly watching Allie from a far. I was paying very close attention to every word they said, seeing how I wanted to fit into Hogwarts. Allie mentioned Taylor hanging out with someone named Draco Malfoy, but I didn't get to ask Taylor about him until Allie left._

_"So who exactly is Draco Malfoy?" I asked._

_"Well, he's a fellow Slytherin with me. Very hot with blond hair and silver blue eyes. He's also very popular." Taylor started telling me. Good start. "He can be a bit obnoxious, stuck up and snooty at times, but get to know him and you learn that he can't harm a fly even if he tried." _

_"He sounds interesting…and dreamy." I exclaimed in a fit of giggles._

_"Don't worry. I'll make sure you two meet." Taylor stated._

_Taylor, Allie and I talked throughout the whole Quidditich match. I didn't even realize the match was over until everyone started leaving the stands. The Irish team had won and they had plenty of parties. My family and I were shocked when we started hearing screams and loud noises outside our tent. We immediately left our tent and I started become fearful as I saw the wreckage of what used to be tents all around us. _

_"Deatheaters!" My dad exclaimed. "Get yourselves out of here as quickly as possible. There's a port key over there by the woods to your left. I'm going to try and see if I can help in any way. Please be careful." He said as he started dodging spells and went off into the crowd._

_It was then I saw Taylor. I ran over to her and told her what was happening and that she needed to find a port key right away. She told me her family already had one and that she just wanted to make sure that Allie and I were okay. I saw Allie out of the corner of my eye and told Taylor we were fine. Taylor and I split up then. As I reached the port key, I saw him, or at least I thought I saw him. Draco Malfoy that is. It had to be him. He looked around my age and had startling platinum blonde hair. He was also very handsome. I was just about to call out to see if he was all right when an old man shoved a port key into my hands and I felt the familiar tug at my navel. I made it home safe and sound as did the rest of my family, Taylor, Allie and a certain Draco Malfoy, or so I heard from Taylor. _

Whoa! I was at the Quidditch World Cup and I got to see a glimpse of Draco! Awesome! I get dressed and ready to go to Kings Cross Station. After the short trip there, I go through platform 9 ¾. That was cool, being able to go straight through the barrier. I immediately find Taylor and she says Allie hasn't come yet. After a couple of minutes Allie comes through the barrier and both Taylor and I yell for her attention. We envelop each other into a group hug and go to board the train. This is going to be an awesome year. Not only do I get to hang out with my two best friends, but I also get to meet a special boy named Draco Malfoy. I wonder what house I'll be put into?


	3. On the Train

*On the Train*

"Whoa! We're magical!" Rachel states like a surfer dude. Ashley and Liz just stare at her in amazement at her stupidity.

"What the fuck are you…. GOD DAMN IT!!" Liz bursts out hitting her leg in anger and frustration.

"WHAT?!" Rachel and Ashley ask in surprise.

"GIGI!" Liz exclaims with wide eyes. Rachel and Ashley share a look of confusion. "Who?" Ashley asks. Liz looks at her likes she's retarded.

"Gianluigi Buffon. Juventes goalie. They have a game tonight and I can't watch it!!" Rachel and Ashley just roll their eyes.

"So anyway….Like I was saying, we're magical!" Rachel states.

"Why yes, Rachel, we're on the HOGWARTS express." Ashley says sarcastically.

"No, I realize that, but I still remember West Chester and reading Harry Potter. Now, we're in the story. How'd that happen?"

"THE DOOR!" Liz exclaims.

"What are you talking about Liz?" Ashley asks.

"You freak. The door you always try to open. That's where we last were. You opened the locked door and we ended up in the wizarding world!" Liz states triumphantly.

"Wench! Next time give me a subject when we talk. You're so fricken random. DOOR! DOOR!" Ashley declares.

"Rachel asked how did this happen. I gave an answer. Therefore I am not random." Liz explains.

"Now, now you two. No wonder why you guys bicker so much. You're a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. It makes perfect sense now." Rachel says.

"Shut up, Gryffindork." Ashley states.

"I haven't been sorted yet. How can you be so sure?" Rachel asks.

"I know all." Ashley states.

"So I can remember my West Chester life and my magical life. That means we know what's going to happen in Harry Potter world before everyone else does. Does this mean we can change the book?" Rachel tries to figure out.

"It makes logical sense." Liz (or should we say Allie) states.

"Sweet!" Rae says with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey Girls!" Fred and George say as they burst in the compartment. Allie hugs them both and tackles them to the ground as Taylor rolls her eyes and Rachel just sits there dreaming of what she could change.


	4. First Day

*Here on out Rachel's point of view*

_"I'm going to be so late."_ I think to myself as I rush down the many stairs of Hogwarts. I just got finished with my sorting ceremony in Dumbledore's office. The sorting hat put me into Gryffindor, just as I expected. Now I'm heading to the Great Hall for my first dinner here at Hogwarts, if it's not already over with. I have yet to don my official Gryffindor robes, but I figure I'll do it when I get there. Right now all I'm worried about is trying to remember which way the Great Hall is. "_Why are there so many hallways in this place?"_ Not really paying attention to anything around me, I quickly round the corner. Almost immediately, I run into someone's back and fall to the ground, splattering everything in my arms all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly say as I try to pick up all the things I dropped. "I'm trying to get to dinner on time and wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I pick myself up and look up to see who was the lucky individual I ran into. Why it's none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy. _"Way to make a good first impression,"_ I think to myself.

"Watch where you're going next tim…" Draco begins to say. I wonder why he stopped. I really hate to do this but…I think it's time for some mind reading.

_"Wow! She's gorgeous in that girl next-door sort of way. Who is this mysterious girl and why have I not met her before? I wonder what house she's in?"_ I blush as he realizes he's been staring at me this whole time. 

"I'm sorry again for running into you. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, no everything's fine." He says with a suddenly caring tone to his voice (and I must say he has a very smooth voice that could melt butter). "Are _you_ alright? That was a pretty nasty fall you had there?"

"I'm fine…but really late!" I realize. "I must be going. Thanks for your concern though, Draco. Hope to talk to you again." I yell back at him while running down the hallway.

"No problem. Hey, you do know that dinner doesn't star… wait, how did you know my name?" He yells back. I just give him a smile and a wave before turning another corner.

At the Great Hall

So I made it to the Great Hall, only to find that dinner wasn't for another 25 minutes. I felt so stupid. I guess that was what Draco was trying to tell me earlier. I find Allie at the Gryffindor table and tell her the news that I'm joining her house. She's ecstatic and immediately introduces me to everyone. I get to meet all the Weasley's; Ginny, Fred, George and Ron; Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Harry Potter himself. They all seem really nice and the Weasley twins crack me up instantly.

As I start to get settled in with everyone, I feel as if someone is staring at me. I look up to find Draco looking at me with almost questionable and could that be a little bit of disappointment in his eyes? I'm so captivated by his sparkling sliver-blue eyes that I don't even realize that Dumbledore has started talking until Allie nudges me. She gives me a sort-of all knowing look and I look over to see that Taylor has done the same to Draco. I guess now he'll know where I know him.

"Now that all of the first year students are sorted, I would like to introduce someone new to our school" Dumbledore states to the crowd. "Rachel, would you kindly stand up." I sheepishly stand as Dumbledore continues with his introduction. "This is Ms. Rachel Cohen. She is an exchange student from Helios Wizarding School in America. She was sorted earlier today and has been placed into Gryffindor. She is also a 4th year student. I wish that all of you will welcome her with an open heart." Everyone starts to clap as I wave to everyone in the hall; everyone that is except for most of the Slytherins, although Taylor is hooting and hollering. We'll have to change that.

As I sit down, Dumbledore starts talking again about some tournament that the school is having, but I'm not really paying attention, as usual. I sense that Draco is looking over here again and I pretend to pay attention to Dumbledore as I quickly enter his mind again.

"_So, her name is Rachel. Too bad she's a Gryffindork. She was really nice and pretty. She __is__ one of Taylor's friends though and she said that she wanted to talk with me again. But how could that possibly work with me being a Slytherin and her being friend with Harry Potter! Harry Bloody Potter! Always has to ruin everything!"_ I start to hatch a plan. I hope it will work with everything that's going to happen this year.


	5. Potions

I quickly become friendly with almost everyone at Hogwarts, just like I did at Helios. Taylor finally convinced Draco to let me hang out with their group of Slytherins, which consists of them, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Milescent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The only catch is that I could only hang out with them in private. In public, you can see me with Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron, and of course Allie. I don't mind hanging out with them, it's just that everyone likes to have an evil side to them every now and then. Both groups know I hang out with the other group, but they don't really acknowledge it (you know that stupid rivalry that Gryffindor and Slytherins have between them). I am grateful, though, that whenever Draco stops by the Gryffindors to make fun of us, he usually just gives me a nod of the head before leaving. As time goes by, I really start to like Draco. Taylor was right, he couldn't hurt anybody; well unless it was someone he truly hated with all of his heart. He definitely could never kill someone. It just isn't in his nature.

Today I have potions with the Slytherins. The only good thing about that is that Draco and Taylor are in the class. It's not that I'm bad at potions, just that I'm behind everyone else because of my exchanging schools. Class finally starts and Professor Snape tells us that we will be starting group projects in class. Not only that, but we have to be paired up with someone outside of our own house. Something about house unity. Blah blah blah. Almost everyone groans, but I am secretly jumping with joy. He starts calling out pairs of names. Please let it be Draco and I. Please…PLEASE!

"Ms. Alexandra Livingston and Ms. Taylor Jackson," he says. _Lucky_.

"Ms. Hermione Granger and Ms. Pansy Parkinson." _Ha Ha!_

"Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Vincent Crabbe." _Sucks to be him._

"Mr. Neville Longbottom and Mr. Gregory Goyle." _I hope Nev will be ok._

"Mr. Harry Potter and…" _Please not Draco, Please not Draco._

"…and Mr. Blaise Zabini." _YES!_

"Which leaves Ms. Rachel Cohen and Mr. Draco Malfoy." _SWEET!_ "I expect you all to discuss with your partners what potion you are going to brew now and start brewing it!" Snape snaps.

I move over to Draco's table and give him a smile. Snape come over to our desk. "I have paired you two up because Ms. Cohen here seems to be a bit behind in potions, so I thought it might be helpful if she was to be paired with my most advanced potions student instead of these other bumbling slobs." He explains.

"Thank you, sir." I say kindly. "It is much appreciated."

"Yes, yes. Now get to work."

Draco and I quickly start discussing what potion to make. After a hearty discussion, we decided on the draught of the living dead potion. He goes to pick out the supplies in the closet while I start to prepare the cauldron.

"Lucky." Allie says coming up to me. "You get to work with someone you fancy."

"It's not like that at all." I try to explain. "It's fully professional."

"Right…." she says as she winks and walks over to Taylor's desk.

I am so caught up in my thoughts about what Allie just said that I don't even hear Draco saying my name. It seems that I daydream a lot. He puts his hand on my shoulder and the spark of magic I feel pass through us jolts me.

"Sorry, Rae. Didn't mean to startle you like that." He quickly apologizes.

"No, it's ok. I was just daydreaming again."

"Anything good?" He inquires with a glint in his eyes.

"Most definitely." I say as I stare into those sparkling eyes. Someone could get lost in those eyes if they weren't careful.

"Maybe someday you should tell me of these dreams of yours." He says charmingly.

"Maybe someday." I respond. We just stare into each other's eyes for what seems forever, but it truly is only a couple of seconds. I realize that we have yet to start the potion and the water was starting to boil. "But right now we need to start on our potion." I declare as I break the staring spell.

"Right!" He says as if being revived from a fantasy and we quickly delve into our project together.


	6. One Month Later

One Month Later (approx. October)

"Now all we have to do is stir the potion ingredients together," Draco tells me. Ahhh. Another month, another potions class. At least Draco and I are doing really well together on our potion project.

"It says here to stir the potion 15 times in a clockwise motion. Not one stir more, not one stir less." Draco reads from the textbook.

"Alright." I say as I start stirring. "Am I doing this correctly?" I ask.

"Sort of. Here let me help you." Draco says.

_Oh my God. He just grasped his hand with mine. Wow! He has really soft skin. I wish he would touch me everyday. Oh wait, is he talking to me?_

"Rachel…Rachel! How many times have you stirred the potion?"

"Ummm…I lost count," I respond sheepishly.

"What! Oh crap!" He exclaims as the potion starts to bubble over the cauldron. I don't think it's supposed to do that.

"Duck!" He yells before quickly grabbing me and pulling me under the desk, just in time. The potion explodes, covering the room in goo, including the people in it.

"Stupid Gryffindor! Can't you listen or do anything right?" Draco spits at me with a harsh look on his face. _Ouch that hurt!_

I guess it shows on my face that I feel hurt because Draco's facial features being to soften.

"Ms. Cohen! Mr. Malfoy! May I ask what happened here?" Professor Snape snarls as he stomps over to our desk, while trying to wipe the goo off his face.

I am speechless as I look around the room at everyone. They all have shocked looks on their goo-covered faces. I don't know how to respond and I am just as shocked as everyone else when Draco starts to speak.

"Actually, Professor, it was my fault." _What?_

"I wasn't paying attention to what I was reading in the book and accidentally told Ms. Cohen here to stir the potion 20 times instead of 15. I will try harder next time to be more focused and not to get distracted as easily. I promise you it will never happen again." He says coolly.

Professor Snape stands there for a couple seconds staring at Draco as if he's trying to read him to see if he's telling the truth, but Draco wasn't cracking.

"Be more careful next time, Mr. Malfoy. It pains me to say this, but, 10 points from Slytherin for your carelessness. Class dismissed so we can all clean ourselves from this mess." Snape declares almost painfully and gives Draco a questionable glance before leaving the classroom.

I quickly gather my things and rush out of the classroom in embarrassment, confusion, and hurtfulness. It isn't until I'm halfway down the hallway that I hear my name being called. I turn around to find Draco striding quickly towards me.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" I spit at him like he did to me earlier.

"Please don't call me that, Rachel," Draco says softly in an almost pleading tone. He melts my anger immediately.

"Draco…" I say as the anger dissipates. "Why did you lie to Snape for me?"

"I felt so horrible about what I said to you earlier, you know, after the cauldron exploded. I figured that I should make it up to you," He explained.

"That's really sweet of you Draco, but I'm still hurt by what you said."

"I know, but I didn't mean it. You have to believe me. It's just something out of habit. I'm so used to yelling at Harry bloody Potter."

"Yes, well I just wish it would stop."

"About that…" he says guiltily as he remembers who he talking to. "Hey, if any of this gets out, I'm so dead," he says jokingly to get off the other subject.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my lips sealed," I say with a giggle.

"But seriously," Draco states, "I think you need some extra help with potions. Would it be ok with you if we spent some extra time out of class working on the project? I know an empty potions room we could use."

"Yeah, that would be great! When do you want to start?" I ask.

"How about next Tuesday after dinner? Is that ok with you? I could meet you outside the Great Hall."

"That would be alright with me. I guess I'll see you then."

Next Tuesday After Dinner

"So where exactly are we heading?" I ask Draco curiously.

"The empty potions room is on the 3rd floor in a secret hallway that no one knows about except for me and Professor Snape," he explains. "He used to take me there when I was younger to give me extra potions lessons."

A Little While Later:

"See, now that wasn't so hard. I don't understand why you couldn't do that last week," Draco tells me.

"I don't know. I guess I just got distracted," I say as I blush and bite my lip out of nervous habit.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you that?" Draco asks.

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip like that," he says as he lifts my chin with his fingers.

"No. How cute am I?" I ask as my heart begins to race. He looks deeply into my eyes before saying those two words that could almost change everything.

"You're beautiful."

It feels as if my heart is going to burst from my chest.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I ask as I feel myself drift unconsciously closer to him.

"Ummmhmmm," he responds as he starts drifting closer too.

_This is it!_ We both close our eyes. I'm so excited and can feel his breath on my lips, as we become inches apart. He begins to lean in to finish the kiss… when all of a sudden Dumbledore's voice comes through the speaker system. We both jump apart and blush, not being able to look at one another. We listen to what was so important that Dumbledore had to interrupt us.

"Will all students and staff please come immediately to the Great Hall for an important announcement,"

_Important announcement? Damn it!_ I then remember that it is October. That means it is time for the Triwizard Tournament to begin. That also means Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are probably here.

"Crap!" I say, referring to how now I have competition with getting Draco's attention. Stupid Beauxbaton sluts.

"I'm sure everything will be all right if we leave the potion here," Draco says, still not looking at me. I guess he thinks I'm worried that our potion will be ruined. There is an awkward pause before he finally says, "Well, I guess we should get going. Don't want to be late for that big announcement."

"Yeah. I wonder what it could be," I whisper sarcastically to myself.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Oh nothing. I was just agreeing with you that we should go. We better leave separately though or else someone might think something's up between us," I say.

"I guess you're right," he says hesitantly. "I guess I'll see you later," he says as he hurriedly leaves the room.

"Damn it!" I yell when I know he's down the hall. We were so close! Ugh! Now I'm going to have to work harder to get Draco. I guess I should go see the Beauxbaton sluts come in. Let's just hope Draco doesn't drool too much. Stupid veelas.


	7. Ferrets and Plans

Just as I thought, Draco got caught up in everything around him and basically forgot about me. I mean, we still are doing our potions project, but now all he talks about is "_Viktor Krum did this…Viktor Krum did that…Can you believe how hot those Beauxbaton girls are?_" I have to figure out a plan.

I'm on my way through the courtyard to find Allie and Taylor, when I hear Draco and Harry yelling at each other. _Oh no!_ _Not ferret day already._ I stand in the back of the crowd and watch the scene progress.

_No Draco! Don't try to hex Harry! Oh God, he just got turned into a ferret. He must be so furious. I can't believe Mad Eye Moody did that! Doesn't he know not to use transfiguration as punishment on people? I must say though that Draco makes a very cute ferret. I hope Draco's not getting sick from going up and down like that. Please tell me Moody did not just put Draco into Crabbe's pants! Ewwwww! That must be traumatizing. Oh good, McGonagall changed him back. Aww he looks cute with his hair all tousled like that. Oh don't use that stupid "I'll tell my father" excuse again. Don't you know it makes you look like a coward?_

I try to leave before Draco realizes I'm here to see his transfiguration, but as I turn to leave, Draco rushes by in fury. He sees me and stops.

"I…" he stutters giving me a pleading look of guilt before blushing. He quickly lowers his eyes and head in embarrassment and runs off, with Crabbe and Goyle not far behind. _Poor Draco. If only he could see the difference between what's right and wrong._

A Couple Weeks Later

Harry made it through the first task with merely a scratch. Draco and I barely see each other anymore since our project is now finished. At least we got an A. Taylor has tried to talk to him, but he won't listen to her, making up excuses after excuses.

"Why do boys have to be so stupid and can't see what's in front of their faces?" I sigh as I collapse onto the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. Allie and Taylor just shake their heads and shrug their shoulders.

"We need a plan to open Draco's mind," Taylor states. "Have you read his mind recently to help us with what he might be thinking about?"

"Nah. I felt like I was prying too much into his privacy," I respond sadly. "You know I only do it when I feel there's something important I need to figure out, or if it's an emergency."

"But this is an emergency!" Allie exclaims. "We need to get your man!"

"Please, don't ask me to read his mind again. Some things just should stay private," I sigh.

"Why what happened last time?" Taylor inquires.

"Well the last time I did it was right after our potion exploded, you know, the day Draco stuck up for me," I start to explain. "He said and I quote… 'Stupid, incompetent Gryffindor. She's just as bad as those filthy mudbloods. Didn't America teach her anything? Americans are such slobs.'"

"Ouch," Allie says with pity in her voice.

"Well now we definitely need to get a plan. Why can't men wise up?" Taylor states.

"I can't answer your question, Taylor, but I might just have a plan," Allie states with a glint in her eye.

"Well why didn't you say so before?" Taylor asks.

"It wasn't the right time, but now after what I heard, it might be." Allie explains.

"I'm scared to know what it is, but do tell," I say.

"Well, the Weasley twins and I have come up with a song that might just…how do you say it…knock his socks off. This would be the perfect occasion to bring it to life."

"Do I want to ask what it's about?" I ask nervously.

"Let's just say it will be the perfect time to cuddle and comfort your poor little Draco Malfoy," Allie states before laughing maniacally. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	8. Some things don't end like they should

Two Days Later: Great Hall

I am sitting next to Allie during dinner. Tonight is the night where Allie's plan goes into action. I'm kind of afraid of what's going to happen, but Allie just reassures me that everything is going to be fine. I look over to her and she looks over at Fred and George. They give her a nod and she looks back at me and winks. It's time for the plan to start. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Hey Malfoy!" Fred shouts across the Great Hall. The Great Hall becomes deadly silent as Draco lifts his head from his meal and raises his eyebrow questioningly.

"What is it Weasel….ly," Draco starts trying to humiliate Fred, before remembering the professors were there.

"We just happened to be talking about you and this wonderful song popped into my head," George adds in.

"Would you like to hear it?" Allie joins in.

"Not especially. Now if you don't mind, I want to get back to enjoying my meal," Draco retorts.

"Well we mind. We'd be hurt if you didn't hear it. It's such a wonderful song," Fred mockingly says.

"Fine, get it over with," Draco drawls as he waves them off.

"Oh, you won't be sorry," Allie says with a wink. This is when it all starts going down hill. Here is the song they sing, in front of everyone, may I add.

_Malfoy is Our Queen_

(Sung to melody of _Weasley is Our King_. Where do you think Draco got it from?)

_Draco Malfoy looks his best_

_In a pretty frilly dress._

_We swear this song is not a jest._

_Malfoy is our Queen._

_Malfoy is our Queen._

_Malfoy is our Queen._

_We must confess he wears a dress._

_Malfoy is our Queen._

_Draco Malfoy's quite obscene._

_Malfoy's friends all call him Christine._

_That's why Gryffindors all sing,_

_Malfoy is our Queen._

Everything from here on out seems like it goes in slow motion. As the song ends, everyone in the Great Hall, including some Professors and Slytherins, start laughing. Some even fall off of their seats. I look horror stricken over at Draco. His face is blanched and completely white (if that's possible). He is speechless for the first time in his lifetime. He quickly gets up from his table, screeching the bench as he goes. He runs swiftly out of the Great Hall. As the Professors start hollering for everyone to quiet down, I leave the Great Hall in pursuit of Draco. There's only one place I know where he would be to get away from everyone, the secret potions room.

I quietly open the door to the potions room.

"Draco," I whisper. "Draco, I know you're in here. It's just me, Rae. I just want to talk to you. I promise I won't make fun of you."

"I'm over here," Draco says meekly. He's huddled in a dark corner of the classroom and it looks as if he's been crying. _Poor guy._

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't know about it at all, I swear!" I say sitting down next to him.

"I know. You would never do something like _that_. You're too sweet and kind. I'm glad that you came to talk to me. There's no one else I would want to talk to." I blush, but it wasn't long until I remember what happened again.

"I am just so furious at Allie! I can't believe she did that to you!"

"I'm not surprised. Her and those two filthy mudblood lovers are always getting on my nerves!" Draco spat.

"Draco, I still can't believe you feel that way about muggleborns," I say, completely forgetting our other topic. "Some of the greatest wizards were muggleborns, if not half-bloods," I say growing angry with him.

"Oh yeah! Like who?"

"You wanna know some great half-blood wizards? Fine! How about Merlin, Grindelwald, Vold…Voltaire!" _Shit! I almost said Voldemort! He's not supposed to know about that!_

"You're lying! And who cares if they were great wizards, mudbloods are filthy, stickin'…"

**SLAP!**

"DRACO MALFOY! You are the most despicable man, no boy, I have ever known! And to think I thought you were kind and caring! What a fool I must have been to think that! I must have been so caught up in my little crush for you to see you for what you truly are…a sleazy, slimy, cruel, two-faced, good for nothing, back-stabbing FERRET! I hope you have a fabulous life _Malfoy_ without me because I never want you to speak to me ever again! NEVER!" I scream at him as I run out of the classroom in a fit of tears, not even caring about Draco, or should I say _Malfoy_ is thinking. If only I had known that my words, cut him deeper than the song ever could.

I run into my bedroom and collapse onto my bed, crying my eyes out.

"So how'd it go?" Allie asks, just coming into the bedroom.

"How could you? How could you do something so foul like that?" I cry.

"It didn't work?" She blindly asks.

"No it didn't work! Thanks to you Draco and I are not speaking to each other ever again! So if you could just leave me alone. I really don't want to talk to you or anyone anytime soon!" I scream at her. I collapse back onto the bed. After a few minutes of silence, I hear the door open and shut, signaling that Allie has left me alone to wallow in my misery.


	9. Yule Ball

Day Before Yule Ball

I can't believe these past months have flown by so fast! It seems as if it was only yesterday that I was on the train ride to Hogwarts. Now it's already winter break.

"Can you believe the Yule Ball is tomorrow night?" I excitedly ask Taylor and Allie.

"I know! Fred and I are going to have a blast together! We even made up an awesome entrance," Allie exclaims.

"I'm not even going to ask," Taylor says shaking her head.

"Wait, who are you going with Taylor?" I inquire.

"Yeah, you've been very hush-hush about the whole thing. Come on, spill," Allie says.

"I can't. It would ruin the surprise. Let's just say he's tall, dark and sort-of looks like Orlando Bloom. But I can't tell you who it is because you wouldn't want me to ruin the fun of the whole evening, now would you?"

"It would be more fun if Draco and I were going together," I sigh.

"There she goes again with the whole Draco thing," Taylor says. "Tell me again why you two don't just kiss and make-up?"

"Because he hasn't shown me that he's any different than he used to be. Plus he doesn't show any interest in me," I explain.

"Yes he has! Your just too blind to see it!" Allie declares. _Is that true?_

"Yeah, right, sure! If he likes me so much, then why did he immediately ask _Pansy Parkinson_ to the Yule Ball?" _That bitch!_

"Because guys are stupid! Duh! Plus you have a date, though you still haven't told us who," Taylor states.

"Well…if you guys can keep a secret…"

"Of course we can! We're your best friends!" Allie exclaims.

"Alright, but let's just say that he will make Draco Malfoy's head explode," I say as I motion for them to lean closer.

The Evening of The Yule Ball

I look at myself in the mirror and can't believe what I see. I look stunning. I let Lavender Brown and Padma Patil do my hair and make-up and they actually did a good job. My hair is up in curls and my make-up is subtlety done, with just light pink eye shadow, mascara, and a blush red lipstick. My dress was also absolutely gorgeous and I've heard many are jealous. It is cream white with flower details on the top, running down the back. It has spaghetti straps and flows just down to my feet, with a slight train.

Picture this with a smaller train.

Allie's dress is beautiful as well. It is a very classic, off the shoulder red dress.

I haven't seen Taylor yet, but I'm sure she looks just as stunning.

"Rae, your date's here," Allie screams up the stairs.

"I'll be right there," I yell back.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Everything will be all right. This is going to be a fun evening. No one is going to ruin your night. I just hope I make Draco jealous._

I walk down the stairs carefully, trying not to trip on my train, and I see my date sitting nervously on the couch. I go over to him and tap him on the shoulder. He quickly jumps up and turns around. When he sees who it is, he gives me a smile before looking me up and down.

"Rachel, you look bloody beautiful!"

"Why thank you, Blaise. You don't look too shabby yourself," I respond.

_That's right. I'm taking your best friend to the ball Mr. Draco Malfoy. How do you like me now?_

"You're sure Draco doesn't know anything about this?" I say anxiously.

"Positive. I'm just as excited to see his face as you are," Blaise says, calming me down.

"Ok then," I sigh in relief.

"Shall we?" He inquires as he holds out his arm for me to take.

"Let's do it!" I say taking his arm as we leave the common room for the Great Hall.

"So you remember the plan?" I question Blaise as we approach the Grand staircase.

"What was it again? Oh yes. Was it something like make Draco extremely jealous and wish he wasn't such a prick?" Blaise sarcastically asks.

"Yeah, something like that," I say laughing.

_Oh god we're almost there. There are butterflies in my stomach. I wonder what Draco will think? Should I read his mind? No, that wouldn't be right. This will work. It has to. Oh my, here we go._

Blaise and I descend the staircase together. We smile and wave at everyone we know. There are even some people who stop and stare at us. Who would have guessed we could cause gossip? I then look ahead of me and at the bottom of the stairs, what do I see but an open-mouthed Draco and a fuming Pansy Parkinson. Pansy is wearing a god-awful chartreuse dress that totally clashes with her blonde hair. Draco of course looks handsome in his tuxedo and he actually let his hair loose for once. _Why does he have to look so damn sexy?_

Draco's eyes seem to sparkle as he looks me over. I start to blush, but then remember the plan. I stop looking at him; that could ruin the whole thing. I don't think he even realizes who is holding my arm until we are face to face with him.

"Evening Pansy, Draco," Blaise charmingly says. "I think you both know my date, Rachel?" I try to hide my smirk as I curtsy at them.

I look up to see that Draco's face is bright read and he looks ready to hex something, or should I say someone, named Blaise Zabini.

"BLAISE ZABINI! What do you mean Rachel is your date?! I thought you were taking some random Gryffindor. I didn't think it was _HER_!" Draco yells, forgetting Pansy was standing next to him.

"Well seeing as no one had _asked her yet_, I took it upon myself to snatch up this fine specimen before anyone else did. She does look fine, doesn't she?" Blaise retaliates. I blush at his last words.

"Well yes…I mean NO. I mean…that's not the point," Draco stutters.

"The point is that Rachel and I are going to have a fun night tonight whether you like it or not. Let's go, Rachel," Blaise states as he takes my arm again and we leave a gob-smacked Draco behind. As we leave I can just faintly hear Pansy screaming in her shrill voice, "What do you mean she's fine? I thought you were over her and liked me?" _For once I feel sorry for Draco._

Later that Night

Who knew Blaise could be this much fun. He sure knows how to dance. This whole night has been a blast so far, even without Draco. It started out with a bang when Allie and Fred decided to tango into the Great Hall for their big entrance, including a red rose in each of their mouths. As the laughter died down, the 4 champions came in and the dance officially began. I haven't seen Taylor yet, but she said she was going to come. Oh wait…there she is and who is that with her? I have to find out.

"Hey Taylor! Aren't you going to introduce me to your date?" I question her.

"Of course. Rachel Cohen, this is Luca Buffon. Luca Buffon, this is Rachel Cohen. He's a 7th year from Durmstrang."

"Pleasure to meet you," I say as I give him a curtsy.

"Pleasure is all mine," he says as he gives me a bow.

"Now, now. Don't get too close to my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Is this the surprise?" Taylor nods her head. "Well this is fabulous! I'm so happy for you two. You couldn't make a cuter couple."

"Speaking of couples, how's the plan going?'

"It seems to be going well. He was speechless after our first meeting. Speaking of which, I should go find Blaise. See you guys later."

"Have fun," Taylor waved with a wink.

I gulp as I find Blaise in the crowd of people. This is going to be the toughest part of our plan. Either it's going to make or break Draco and mine's relationship.

"Hey you. Ready for the next part?" Blaise asks me quietly.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Remember, Draco has to see us."

"There he is. He's already watching our every move. Woo does he look jealous! Let's pass by him on our way out to the courtyard. He's sure to follow."

We do just that and to add to it, Blaise gives Draco a little wink and head nod when it seems as if I've looked away. We head to the courtyard and find a secluded area. We check to see that Draco has followed us, and he has. Time for the plan to commence.

"Blaise, I am having such a great time with you."

"Same here, Rachel."

"I am so glad that not all Slytherin's are like _Malfoy_."

"Yeah. Some of us just don't care about the whole blood line thing. I personally think it's stupid," he says, as he gets closer to me.

"I'm so glad you said that! I was so afraid that once I saw Draco tonight I would go running back to him, but you made me forget all about him."

"Well I just want to see you happy," he says, pulling me into a hug.

"Are you sure you want to go on with this next part, knowing the consequences?" I whisper into his ear.

"Anything to get the two of you together again," he whispers back as we pull away, just far enough to be forehead to forehead.

"You do make me happy," I say aloud.

We travel closer to one another. We kiss and…. nothing happens. Nothing happens? Something is wrong. Why isn't Draco breaking us up? We kiss a little longer, just in case for some odd reason Draco didn't see us. We pull apart and look at each other with confusion. We then both look over to the entrance of the Great Hall and see Draco casually slip in. I look back and with my eyes question if we should follow him or not. Blaise just nods and we quietly follow Draco, just as he followed us before. This was not part of the plan.

"We lost him! How did we lose him in that sort of time span?" I question.

"Well there are a lot of people at the ball."

"I know that, but we both know it's easy to find Draco in a crowd, with that blonde hair."

"Well by now he could be anywhere in the cas…" Blaise stops with a gasp.

"What? What is it?" I hesitantly question.

"I didn't even think he liked her," he says staring in one direction and shaking his head.

"Who? What?" I inquire. He then turns my head to the right. _What the hell is going on there!_

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" I quietly ask Blaise.

"If you're seeing a certain Draco Malfoy making out with a certain Pansy Parkinson, then yes, you are seeing exactly what you think you're seeing," he says sorrowfully. He turns to me and gives me a sad look. "Why can't Draco ever see things that are in front of his face? I'm so sorry Rachel."

"Blaise, it's not your fault. Who would have guessed Draco could be so pigheaded?" _Oh, so he can kiss pug-faced Pansy, but not me. I think this is a time that justifies some mind reading._

'_**This is so disgusting! What's taking so long for Rachel to find us? Oh Merlin, NO TONGUE DAMNIT! I can't believe I'm doing this just because I want to get back at Rachel for kissing Blaise. I hope this works because I don't know how much longer I can kiss this retched thing. What am I thinking; of course it's going to work. I'm Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake.**_'

"Oooh, I am so mad at him! I think he needs a talking to," I furiously say as Blaise backs away. I stomp over to where Draco and Parkinson are and pull Draco away by his ear before dragging him into an empty corridor.

"Oww! What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco questions while rubbing his ear.

"DRACO MALFOY! How dare you!" I scream at him.

"How dare I? How about how dare you?" Draco yells back.

"What?" I question. I wasn't expecting that.

"You go and flaunt yourself and then you go and hook-up with my best friend!"

"It was barely a kiss and I didn't flaunt myself! Well what about you and Pansy?"

"What about it?"

"Well that wasn't an innocent kiss between friends, now was it?"

"What does it matter to you? It seemed you and Blaise were having a fun time!"

"We were having a fun time, a fun time between friends. That's all we are, _friends_."

"But…then why did you kiss him?"

"It was Blaise's idea to go out into the courtyard. I was taken up in the moment, not him!" I try to explain. "Plus, I was thinking how it would be like if it was you," I add in a whisper.

"Well how can you kiss another guy like that when you know how I feel about you?" He says not hearing the last part of what I said before.

" I don't know how you feel about me! That's the problem! How do you feel about me?" I am hoping that my voice isn't wavering.

"I…what do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know. You try to kiss me once, and then we don't talk to nearly two months. I thought that maybe since you weren't interested, that I would go and find someone else to have fun with. But you just ruined that as well, didn't you?" I say getting angry with him again.

"Well…I…but I didn't think…" Draco stammers.

"No you didn't think, just like you didn't think before about the whole blood line thing. You know what! I'll be the bigger and braver person and just say it. I like you Draco, I always have. But I can't be with you if you are still this dim-witted. Come and find me when you get your head on straight," I yell at him and march back to the Great Hall trying not to blow any steam. I find Blaise and explain everything to him, while trying not to cry again. _I have to be the bigger person this time._

"Well that didn't go exactly as planned! Why does Draco have to be so dumb," I say with a huff.

"Yeah, but that was bloody brilliant!" Blaise states.

"What do you mean?"

"Your confession. That was perfect. That will certainly have Draco crawling back to you on his knees. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so," I say worriedly.

"Don't worry, be happy. It'll all work out in the end. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, Blaise, for everything. You are such a great friend."

"Thanks, but right now we have to make sure a Mr. Draco Malfoy knows what he's missing. Let's forget all of our problems for right now and dance," he replies as he drags me to the dance floor.

I smile as I see Allie not only dancing with Fred, but with George as well. She waves at me and smiles back. I let my worries leave me as I realize that it's now all in Draco's court. _Let's just hope he scores 3 points and doesn't foul again for the third time._


	10. Christmas Day

Christmas Day

Ah, Christmas. A day full of fun filled merriment and of course, presents. If only I could really enjoy it. Now don't get me wrong, I love having free time to hang out with family and friends, but it just isn't the same when you're Jewish. You never get to have those moments of decorating the tree or believing that Santa Claus is real. I must say, though, that it was nice waking up to presents by my bed this morning. Allie got me a mint condition CD of this wizarding group from Italy that I've never heard of, but they sound good. Taylor got me a menorah as an inside joke. She also got me some chocolate that I shared. I got some cool stuff from Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and some other people I don't even know as well. The only problem with everything is that no one, besides Allie and Taylor, remembered that I'M JEWISH! All I hear is "_Happy Christmas!"_ here and "_Merry Christmas, Rachel!"_ there. At first it was fine and I just politely corrected anyone who said that to me. But now it's already lunchtime and no one seems to be getting my drift.

"I don't understand how people don't get I'm Jewish," I declare to Allie and Taylor. "I mean…just look at my name for example, Rachel Cohen. It's not exactly the most Christian or Catholic name, now is it?" They both give me a sympathetic look.

"I guess it's just not common for Jews to come to Hogwarts," Allie tries to explain.

"I can see that," I reply. "I swear the next person to wish me a 'Happy Christmas' is going to get it!"

I promise that the next thing that happens is purely by miracle. Who happens to come up to me but Pansy Parkinson, with Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode by her side. Draco and his gang aren't too far behind.

"Happy Christmas, Rachel," she says mockingly.

"That's it!" I scream as I rise from the table. Everyone stops what they are doing to look at me.

"I'M JEWISH! JEWISH! GET IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE? HAVE NONE OF YOU MET A JEW BEFORE? WELL HERE I AM AND I WANT SOME HANUKAH DECORATIONS! WHERE'S MY MENORAH AND DREDALS FOR MERLIN'S SAKE? NOT EVERYONE IS CHRISTIAN OR CATHOLIC IN THIS WORLD!" I start to feel myself shaking and notice that I am making glasses explode and candles flame with my raw anger and power. _That's kind of cool._ Everyone stares at me to see what is going to be my next move.

"Oh and by the way, Parkinson, Happy Christmas to you too," I say before punching her in her pug nose. She cries out in pain as I sweep my things up and storm out of the Great Hall. I hear everyone cheer and clap for me as I leave. I get a smirk on my face that could rival Draco's.

"That was bloody brilliant! It's about time some one made some changes around here," I hear someone exclaim behind me. I turn around to see Draco staring at me with a strange look in his eyes. I am rendered speechless, for once. He makes his way towards me and says, "How did you do that? I mean… break all those glasses and everything?"

"I don't know exactly. I think it has something to do with raw power."

"Brilliant. I wish I could do that. Oh and thanks for finally punching Pansy. I've been wanting to do that for a while, but I couldn't since she's a girl and all."

"But what about the other night...and the kissing?" I babble as he keeps coming closer.

"We both know that was just a ploy to get you jealous and it worked, didn't it?" He says pulling me close to him.

"Mmmhmmm," I sigh, but not before remembering what happened to us before. "Wait, how come you don't mind that I'm Jewish, but you would care if I was muggle born?"

"Well you see, while I was growing up, my family and I had many different religious friends. We even have a part of our family that's Jewish, if you can believe that," he and I both laugh at that. He becomes suddenly more serious and pushes me back a little so I can look him straight in the eye.

"It wasn't until I came to Hogwarts that I really interacted with anyone that wasn't pureblood. My whole family line is pureblood and that's what I grew up knowing was right. I learned from my father that anyone else who wasn't pureblood wasn't as good as us. Basically I have been brainwashed since I was born. It wasn't until you came along and opened my eyes did I realize this and see how truly dimwitted I must have been to actually believe my father."

"I'm so glad you have finally come around, Draco," I explain as I pull him close again.

"So am I, Rachel. So am I," he sighs.

We stand there embraced in each other, just listening to each other's heartbeats, for what seems like forever, but what is truly only a couple of minutes. I finally break the silence.

"You're not just fooling with me to get me to go out with you, are you?"

"Look into my eyes. Would I ever do something like that to you?'

I look into his molten silver eyes and what I find in there surprises me. I find truth, trust, compassion, but most of all lust. _He really is telling the truth._

"I believe you, Draco."

"Great because now I can finally do this…"

He bends down and softly caresses his lips against mine. Fireworks immediately explode between us. We both close our eyes and moan into the kiss, for this is what we've both been waiting for a long time. The kiss then becomes more passionate as we both let go of our pent up feelings for one another. He grabs my hip with his left hand and pulls me as close as humanly possible, while his right hand caresses my back. My left hand follows his right one with the back caresses, but my right hand goes into his platinum hair. It's just as baby soft as I imagined it to be. Neither of us wants to break this lust filled kiss, but he pulls back reluctantly, needing to take a breath. I smile and open my eyes to see a beaming Draco standing in front of me.

"Wow!" is all I can say.

"Yeah! That was great!"

"Brilliant! You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." I say as I pull him back to give him another kiss.

"How long?" He says between our kisses.

"Since the first day I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Really? Wow. I can't say that far back, but definitely ever since you ran into me in the hallway, literally."

"Oh right. I almost forgot about that. Sorry about that," I blush.

"Don't be. I'm glad that happened or else I would have never really gotten to know you," he says before kissing me again. Each kiss gives me more and more butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey Draco," I say in between our kisses.

"Hmmm…"

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly 2 o'clock, why?"

"Damn it!" I declare as I stop kissing him. "I told Allie and Taylor that I would meet them in the common room at 1:30. They must be wondering where I am. I have to go."

"Do you have to?" He whines very un-characteristically.

"Yes, sad to say. But how about we get together later tonight in the potions room…around 9? I can give you my present then."

"All right. Sounds good. I bought you a present as well, you know, just in case."

"Goodbye Draco."

"Bye Rae."

"Oh before I go, Happy Christmas, Draco," I say as I give him a kiss.

"Happy Hanukah, Rae," he smiles at me before turning to head to the Slytherin common room.

I skip all the way back to the Gryffindor common room with a huge smile on my face. _Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all!_


	11. The end of 4th year

Around June

Draco and I have been officially dating for 6 months now and we couldn't be happier. Ever since our first kiss on Christmas day, we've been practically inseparable. People keep teasing us that we must be attached at the hip, for they never see one of us without the other one standing by. It hasn't been all peaches and cream. We still have our tiffs and Draco will never be completely comfortable with my friends (a.k.a. Harry), but still things couldn't be better.

"Ugg. Could you two get a room, please? I'm trying to eat here," Allie states while Taylor makes a gagging motion next to her.

Draco and I don't hear her because we're too focused on each other. Draco is sitting across from me at the table and I can't help but stare into those eyes. It doesn't help that we're playing footsies underneath the table, either. Draco raises his eyebrows at me in a seductive manner and I giggle.

"Guys? Hellloooo? Can anybody hear me in there?" Allie waves a hand in front of my eyes. Blinking I break my connection with Draco and turn to her.

"What? Oh sorry guys. What were you saying?"

"Oh nothing of importance. Just wanted to know if you're ready for the Potions exam tomorrow."

"Of course. Draco and I have been using all of our free time this week together studying." A couple of seconds later, everyone starts laughing.

"Hmmmhmmm…sure," Allie, Taylor and Blaise all laugh to themselves.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Rachel. You want us to believe that after 6 months of dating, all you and Draco do in your free time is 'study'?" Blaise declares.

"Well…. ummmm…you see…I'm still a …" I try to explain blushing.

"Yes you bloody well should believe it!" Draco interrupts. "Unlike some people around here, Rachel and I are trying to take it slow and _learn_ about each other before taking it too far." Draco spits.

"Huh? You mean to tell me that all you and Rachel have ever done is snog? That doesn't sound like the Draco Malfoy I know." Blaise questions as Taylor nods her head.

"Not that it's any of your business, but maybe I found a person that I truly care about that could change me. Did you ever think of that? No. Of course not."

"Aww…. Little Drakie llloooovveeesss Rachie," Allie coos at him. Draco and I turn beet red as everyone starts laughing again. Draco's face then turns very stern.

"Come on Rachel. Let's get out of here. Wouldn't want to make your friends more jealous," Draco says as he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door.

"Give her a big fat kiss for me," Blaise calls out. Draco flips him the bird as we walk out the door.

"I can't believe them. I swear they wouldn't say all that stuff if they weren't so jealous," Draco fumed. We walk in silence until we reach our special classroom.

"Are you okay?" Draco finally asks me as we settle in.

"I fine," I sigh. "It was very sweet what you did for me back there, but you know they're right. I know you, Draco. You're a guy. I'm sure you need more than what I'm giving you."

"You mean the snogging and groping?"

"Yeah…" I say blushing.

"Now come on. You know I'll only do what makes you feel comfortable. If you're not happy, then I'm not happy," he says pulling me closer.

"I know, I know. I'm just wondering how I got such a great guy like you who's willing to dull down their sex life for a girl," I say as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Well it does take a pretty special girl, and Rachel…you are amazing. Oh don't get me wrong. I've been keeping my need down…I masturbate almost everyday."

"Draco…" I tease and smack him lightly on the shoulder.

Draco takes my hand and pulls me close to give me a kiss. As it begins to intensify, Draco backs me into a wall. I moan as Draco moves to kiss my neck.

_Oh my. Draco is good at this. OH YES! He's found my sweet spot._

Draco chuckles and I open my eyes to find him staring at me.

"What?" I ask him curiously.

"Nothing…" he laughs again. "It's just for someone who hasn't done this a lot, you sure know what you're doing and how to turn a guy on."

"I guess it's one of my many talents. Now shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure," he declares as he starts taking off his robes and comes to kiss me again.

I try to sneak back into the common room later that night, and I am almost up the stairs until I hear Allie call out to me.

"Now where do you think you're headed missy? Where have you been all night? 'Studying' with a certain Draco Malfoy?"

I shrug as I walk back down the stairs and sink down on the sofa next to her.

"Oh… so you're not talking, eh…"

I smile and blush, as I shake my head no.

'Oooo then it must be really good news. You know you're going to have to tell me now."

"Fine, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die in a horrible hippogriff accident. So let me guess, you didn't just snog, did you?"

I blush once again as I shake my head no once again. "No…well I mean…we didn't have sex, but…Oh Merlin! I'm so pathetic I can't even say it out loud. Here…" I finally whisper what I need to tell her in her ear.

"WHAT! Rachel, I'm surprised at you!" she says in an over dramatic tone. "But now you have to tell me one thing, is it true what they say…big hands, big shoes…big penis?" she laughs.

I playfully hit her with a pillow as I yell, "ALLIE!" We giggle and start a pillow fight. 15 minutes and many feathers later, we collapse on the floor laughing. She turns to me and says, "Well…I'm waiting."

I turn my head as I blush.

"OH MY GOD! You are SOOO LUCKY! Where can I find a man like Draco?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad I have him. He's been great to me," I sigh.

"And you've been great for him," Allie states. "In more ways than one." I shake my head in agreement with a laugh.

We both get up to get ready for bed. As I climb into bed, I hear Allie whisper to her self, "I just hope he doesn't turn out to be like he is in the 6th book."

_Oh crap! I totally forgot all about the books. SHIT! What am I supposed to do? Maybe, just maybe I'll be able to change him for good. Ehh, why should I worry about that now? I've still got two more years before that happens. _I fall asleep to dreams of Draco.


	12. Interlude between years

2 years later (summer before 6th year)

Wow. Time certainly flies when you're having fun. I must say there have been some fun times in these past two years. Allie has found herself a boyfriend, none other than Bill Weasley. She and Fred decided that they were better off as friends. Fred actually was the one who hooked them up. They've been going strong for about 4 months now. Taylor has a slightly different story. She and Luca broke up shortly after he went back to Bulgaria with Durmstrang. I'm sure she'll find someone soon that will spark her fancy.

As for me, it's coming up on Draco and my 2-year anniversary, and we couldn't be happier. We still haven't had sex, I was only 14 when we met, sheesh, but it has been harder and harder to get Draco under control when things get heated. Things haven't all been grand. I remember one time when Draco and I got into this ridiculous fight about me being moody during PMS. I told Allie and Taylor all about it and boy did they have some ideas for revenge. It was the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match and we were all waiting for the teams to come out onto the pitch.

_My heart leaps as I see Draco come out in his hot Slytherin uniform, complete with striking forest green top and tight white pants, not to mention the billowing cloak. Why does he have to look so hot? Stupid prick. I look next to me right in time to see Allie and Taylor give each other a head nod. Uh oh. Here we go. I hear Allie whisper a spell and it hit Draco just as he was shaking hands with the Ravenclaw captain. All of a sudden Draco doubles over in pain._

_"What did you do to him?" I ask Allie._

_"Just watch and see," she replies with a smirk. "HEY DRACO! Seems you got a little something on your pants!" Allie screams loud enough that everyone can hear. _

_Everyone turns to look at Draco as he looks down to see a red spot form on his nice white pants, right by his crotch. He gasps and tries to cover himself quickly._

_"Allie, you didn't!" I gasp._

_"Oh, but I did. Now Draco knows what it's like to have his period," Allie laughed._

_Draco turned bright red (almost as read as his pants were getting) as everyone in the stands start cracking up laughing. Just as Draco turns to run away, Taylor whispers another spell. Draco pauses as he feels the curse hit him and looks around to make sure nothing else was happening to him. He makes a sigh of relief as he starts to walk away again. His first step is fine, but the minute he steps on his right foot, it feels as if he got a kick in his ass. He jumps forward with a yelp of pain. Everyone seems to burst out laughing even harder. Draco runs as fast as he can out of the pitch, while getting "kicked in the ass" every two steps and bleeding profusely. I turn to my two friends and just shake my head as I chuckle. After 5 cruel days of torture, Draco comes crawling back, literally since he can't exactly walk, and begs me for forgiveness. Let's just say that we never fought over my period again._

My favorite memory of these past 2 years would definitely have to be when Draco first said he loved me. It was spring of our 5th year at Hogwarts. I had finally "persuaded" the one and only Ice Prince himself to join the choir. I must admit I was a bit surprised when Draco started to sing and this rich, beautiful baritone voice came out. We blended together perfectly, me with my soprano voice and his baritone. The choir director was so impressed with our singing that she gave us the ending number duet. The choir was doing a _Phantom of the Opera_ medley (yes wizards know about Phantom). He and I sung a little piece called "All I Ask of You."

_The rehearsals were going really well and we sounded great. The only problem was that when we got to the lines "Say you love me…. you know I do," Draco would always become distant and turn away from me. The choir director tried to get him more into the song, but nothing would change his views._

_It soon was time to perform the medley in front of the whole school and all of us were feeling the stage fright jitters. We started off great, making our way through "Masquerade" and "Phantom of the Opera". Everything was going smoothly as Draco and I stepped off the risers to go to the microphones at center stage. I prayed to Merlin that everything would go well as Draco started singing his part. Something was different about Draco. He seemed to be getting really into the song and started acting it out. He gave me his ravishing smile and a wink as he walked behind me and wrapped his arms around me as he continued to sing. I leaned into his chest as I started to sing and started acting out the song as well. _

_We were really into the song and it seemed as if there was no one else but us. Then came the dreaded part where Draco usually turned cold and disconnected. I was holding both of his hands and looked him dead in the eyes as I sang, "Say you love me…". Instead of turning away from me, like he usually did, he pulled me closer and with a glint in his eyes, he whispered into my ear "You know I do…". I was shocked but tried to hide it with a gleeful smile. He pulled back and looked me in the eye and smiled as we sang together, "Love me, that's all I ask of you." We passionately kissed during the musical interlude. We pulled back and sang our hearts out as we finished the song and we kissed sweetly at the end. We only broke apart when we heard furious clapping and hollering for us. We slyly looked at each other and took our bows._

_We walked off stage and I pulled Draco off to the side. _

_"Did you mean it? Did you mean it when you said you loved me, Draco?" I asked hopefully._

_"Yes. For once in my life I finally made my own choice and figured out that I am utterly, head over heels, madly in love with you," he exclaimed as he picked me up and twirled me. He gives me a kiss on the lips before saying, "You don't know how hard it was to tell you that. I'm not one of those people who wears his emotions on his sleeves."_

_I giggle and said, "You can say that again."_

_"Seriously," he says staring deep into my eyes. "I was always raised that Malfoy's never show their feelings, but Merlin Rachel! You've made me feel things that I thought I would never in my lifetime feel. I love you so much and could never see my life without you in it."_

_I beamed and hugged him tightly as I responded, "I love you! I love you so much, Draco! You don't know how happy you have made me."_

Life couldn't be better, but what will happen when 6th year starts?


	13. Summer before 6th year

Summer before 6th year at Hogwarts

"Ahhh…yes…Draco…right there. That feels so good," I moan. "Harder…HARDER! Oh yeah…"

"Right there?" Draco asks me breathless.

"Oh God yes!" I answer just as breathless.

_Ohh Draco sure knows how to please a girl. He gives the best massages in the whole entire wizarding world. Gets the stress out after a long day._

"It was so nice of your parents to let you stay a week with me this summer," I say as Draco finishes the massage.

"Well after about two weeks of whining and moaning about how much I missed you, they gave up and let me come, rather than hear anymore of me," Draco chuckles. "Now flip over, it's my turn!"

"Ok! OK!" I giggle.

"You know I had a long day too!"

"I know, I know. Thanks, by the way, for helping de-gnome the gardens. You didn't have to," I say while massaging his back.

"If that meant spending more time around you're smiling face, I'd do it a hundred times," he says as he yawns. "You're cute when you blush."

"How'd you know I was blushing?" I inquire. "You're on your stomach."

"I just know you that well," he explains while yawning again. "I didn't realize how tired I am."

"Yeah well that kind of work takes a lot out of you."

As I continue to massage his back, I can tell Draco is falling asleep.

"I'm so glad you're here with me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much," I whisper in his ear.

"I…love you…too," he says half-awake. "I just hope…everything goes well this year…"

"What do you mean, Draco?" I say startled. I try not to convey any worry in my voice. _I don't think he knows what he's saying._

"It's just this whole Dark Lord thing…YAWN…I hope you'll still love me…"

"Of course I will! I'll always love you!"

"Good. I love you too…I just wish it wouldn't make me so tired."

"It's ok. Just go to sleep."

"I'll make it up to you…" he whispers right before falling fast asleep.

_I think it may be time for a little chat with the girls._

Later that week

"All I'm saying is that I don't want Draco to go through with it. He could hurt himself as well as others," I try to explain to Allie and Taylor.

"But Rae, you've read all the books, multiple times may I add. You know that he lives," Allie explains.

"…And gets married!" Taylor adds in. "Maybe you'll be his lucky bride."

"Possibly…but we're definitely not naming our kid Scorpius," I giggle nervously.

"Rae…" Allie says seriously, "You know it has to be done."

"I know I just don't want to admit it." I begin to ponder a way out as Allie and Taylor give each other a worried look.

"If you want to, we can talk to Dumbledore about it," Taylor says.

"Yeah, plus it will be nice to spend time with him before he…well you know…" I say.

"We can go right when we get back to Hogwarts if you'd like," Allie states.

"Yes, please." _This might just work. _


	14. Talk with Dumbledore

Beginning of 6th year at Hogwarts

_Why am I so nervous about seeing Dumbledore? Maybe it's because I'm about to tell Dumbledore that I'm from a different universe where Harry Potter is a fictional character. Not to mention the fact that I know everything before it happens. That should go over well._

"Sherbert lemon." I gulp the password to Dumbledore's office. As the stairs begin to ascend, I glance over to Allie and Taylor. They give me a nod that says they're just as nervous and ready as I am. We don't say anything as we climb up what seems the never-ending staircase and approach the door to our destiny. Before I can even raise my hand to knock on the door, I hear Dumbledore's voice. "Come in, come in." I push the door open and Dumbledore is there to greet us. He looks, sadly, a little worse for the wear.

"Come, sit down you three," he says. "Can I offer you some tea or a lemon drop?" We shake our heads no. "What seems to be the problem? You three are so pale. It looks as if you've been spooked by Peeves. Is he bothering you again?"

"No, sir," I answer feebly. "Well…you see…there's something we need to tell you…we're…"

"Ahh, so the time has finally come," he interrupts me as he goes to sit at his desk. He has that gleam in his eyes again. The three of us just turn to each other with confused looks.

"This meeting is about how you three are from a different universe, is it not?' Dumbledore explains with a smile. _I should have guessed he already knew._

"But how…" Allie tries to ask.

"How do I know? I was the one who brought you here," he plainly states. "Let me explain before you say anything," he says as he sees all three of us getting ready to say something.

"As you can tell, Hogwarts and Harry Potter are not just fictional beings in a book, but real. You see; Harry is the one who wrote those books. The muggle you know as J.K. Rowling is actually Harry himself, only older, and under polyjuice potion. Only a select group of people knows the actual truth about Harry. Now you three become part of this elite group. I trust that none of you will expose any of this outside of this office?"

We just shake our heads no, being to shock to do anything else.

"Now to answer the question of why you are here. I had members of these elite groups surveying particular groups of people we knew were devoted to Harry Potter and his world, but not overly obsessively so. These special people we were looking at could help Hogwarts and the wizarding way of living. Out of everyone we looked at, you three were the ones who seemed most trustworthy and most passionate. You, Rachel, are most passionate about the happiness and welfare of one Mr. Draco Malfoy."

I blush. _Am I that obvious_?

"You, Taylor," Dumbledore continues, "are passionate about the fulfillment of school unity amongst all. You bear no mind to what race, color, religion or house anyone is in. And you, Alexandra, want to help the integrity of Hogwarts as a whole. You want to make sure this is an institution where everyone has a fair chance of learning, but yet they can have fun while doing it. I activated the door at Lawrence dining hall as a portkey and time-traveler to our time and universe. I must say that I am very proud of all that you three have done for Hogwarts and it's students over the past five years."

We smile and sit up a little bit higher in our chairs as Dumbledore takes a sip of his tea. He stares me straight in the eyes before continuing.

"You have done the most of all, Rachel. Not only did you help to unite everyone with your friendliness, but also you seem to have affected Mr. Malfoy more then anyone could have imagined. Not but an hour ago did young Mr. Malfoy come to see me about his duty for Voldemort."

I gasp at what Dumbledore is telling me. _But Draco never did that in the book._

"Don't worry Miss Cohen, he does not and will not have the Dark Mark. He has realized that he does not want to go through with his task for fear of losing the things he loves the most, his parents and first and foremost you. We talked things over and I told him of my plan with Professor Snape." He paused and gave us weary eyes before finishing.

"What we have figured out is that everything has to be done as foretold. Yes, this means that I will die, but as you know, it is for the greater good. If Draco does not do as planned, then it could drastically change everything, and we couldn't have that."

"So…you mean that Professor Snape will die as well?" Taylor asks.

"And Draco will act under Voldemort?" I ask as tears start falling down my face.

"Yes and yes. But we have made some changes that we don't believe will do any harm," Dumbledore tries to explain.

"What kind of changes?" Allie asks.

"You see, instead of Draco fully becoming part of Voldemort's group, he will become a spy for the Order. When he runs away with Snape, he will go to live with someone who is on our side. This is where you come in Rachel. We want you to hide Draco. He will still need to go to Voldemort's meetings with Snape, but he will come home to you and the safety of the Order."

"No! I won't allow Draco to be in anymore danger then he's already in," I cry.

"Don't worry, Rachel," Dumbledore says soothingly. "We will make sure there is the highest amount of protection around your house and that Mr. Malfoy will be trained and ready in the forms of defense and legillimency."

"In that case, I guess it's ok," I sigh. "Does this mean that I have to get trained as well?"

"Yes, you all should. And yes, Rachel, even before you ask…Harry still has to use the sectusemptra curse on Mr. Malfoy or else he'll never learn what's right and what's wrong. But don't worry, as you know, he'll be fine. Now if that is all the questions you have, I believe you are out after hours."

"One more question, Headmaster," I say meekly.

"Yes my dear."

"Am I allowed to say a word of this to Draco?"

"I'm sorry, but no. If he found out you knew, it could change the future and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"I guess not. Well goodnight Headmaster," I say as we get up to leave.

"Yes goodnight girls. We will start our lessons soon."

Allie and Taylor help me walk down the stairs, as I am too numb from all of the information I just learned. On the way back to our houses, we run into Draco, of all people. _Why does he have to be a prefect?_

"Hey you three, why are you guys out so late? Not getting into any trouble are we?" he asks jokingly, but before we can answer, he looks at me. His smile is quickly turned upside-down. "Rae, my love…what's wrong?" He quickly pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Nothing," I sigh. "I just don't feel too great."

"Well let's get you straight to bed. Come on," he says before lifting me up in his arms.

I nuzzle my face into his chest and breath in his perfect smelling cologne. _Oh my dear Draco. If only I could tell you everything and explain to you that I understand everything you are going through. This is going to be one rough year._


	15. Letters

_I hate this year. This is where everything changes. Stupid Slughorn. He didn't even choose me to be in his little "club." Oh well. At least Allie got in. She can tell me all about it. Harry's been awfully quiet these days. I think he's just starting to figure out the horocruxes and his feelings towards Ginny. They'll make a cute couple. If only I could help them along. Merlin! This is so frustrating!_

"RACHEL!" Someone screams. I jump, being shaken from my thoughts. I focus and notice a second year Gryffindor standing right in front of me.

"Are you ok? I've been standing here for 5 minutes saying your name!" Sarah, _I think that's her name_, says.

"I'm fine. Just a little preoccupied is all," I explain.

"Well, if everything's ok, I have a letter for you from Draco Malfoy." My heart skips a beat as I hear his name.

"Thank you Sarah," I say as I take the letter from her. I immediately rip it open. My heart flutters as I start reading the note.

_My Love,_

_Not a day goes by that I don't wish you were in my arms._

_If only our two houses were one._

_I'm sorry that I have been so distant lately and haven't been able to spend every moment with you (as I would like), but everything will be explained soon._

_I promise._

_As an offer of forgiveness, please meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow night for a candle light dinner and a night of romance._

_I await your reply._

_Your one and only,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

I quickly run up to the owlery and scribble my response on some parchment I have.

My Dearest,

I would be delighted to come and join you tomorrow evening.

I have missed you as well.

I think of you everyday.

Wish you were here with me now.

Your love,

Rachel Amelia Cohen

"Take this to Draco right away," I tell my owl Orion. _I have to tell Allie and Taylor!_ I rush back to the common room.

"Aww, isn't he just adorable," Allie coos after reading my letter.

"Yeah…he's great," I sigh dreamily.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Taylor says as she snaps her fingers in front of me.

"Yeah! We still have to pick out what you're going to wear on you're 'special' date," Allie says frantically starting to look through my wardrobe.

"'Special' date?" I ask.

"Uh huh. Allie and I believe that someone is going to have a very…how shall I put it… 'fulfilling' night tomorrow," Taylor explains.

"Guys…" I blush. They try to suppress their laughter. "Ok…maybe," I confess which makes them burst into laugher.

The Next Night

"Are you sure I look all right?" I ask nervously as I stare at myself in the full-length mirror.

"As we've told you a thousand times, you look perfect," Taylor sighs.

"I just want Draco to like what he see."

"If his jaw doesn't drop to the floor, then there's something wrong with this man," Allie chuckles.

I must admit, looking at myself a little closer, that I do look stunning. Taylor and Allie picked out the perfect dress. It is a spaghetti strap, v-neck dress that is light blue and sparkles. It fits my body perfectly. I must say that it's one of my favorite dresses that I own.

"It's time to stop worrying and get going," Taylor says and wakes me out of my dreams.

"Wish me luck," I say as I walk down the stairs and into the common room.

"GOOD LUCK!" They both shout from our room.

As I start walking through the common room, everyone stops what they're doing to look at me.

"What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" I question.

"Not at all, Rae. You look wonderful!' Harry says walking towards me from the couch. "If I wasn't so afraid of Malfoy breaking my nose again, I'd have you all for myself."

"Aww thanks Harry," I say giving him a quick hug."I better go. Draco's waiting."

"Have a great time. Promise me that you won't get hurt."

"I promise. Don't wait up!" I call as I rush out the door towards the Room of Requirement.


	16. Sexual Healing

*Warning: Sexual content in this chapter*

Room of Requirement

I get to the room just in time. Even before I get to knock, the door opens. I step inside and gasp at the beauty of the room as the door closes behind me. The room has been converted into a very lush, romantic place. There is a table set for two, lit only by candlelight, with a bouquet of roses in the middle. From there, a trail of rose petals lead to a living room area filled with big, fluffy pillows and what looks to be a bear-skin rug. From there, the trail of petals lead to the most comfortable four-post bed I have ever seen. It has dark green hanging around the bed and silky silver sheets. _What a Slytherin._ The bed is also covered in rose petals. There standing beside the bedside table is Draco.

_Oh my God! He looks AMAZING! Even better than the Yule Ball._

Draco is dressed in a black tuxedo with a silver silk shirt underneath that brings out his eyes. His platinum hair is pulled back into a ponytail, tied with a silver bow. His eyes stare at me with a combination of lust, love, and happiness as he smiles widely at me.

_Man! A girl could loose herself in that smile and those eyes._

"Wow, Rachel! You look absolutely…WOW!" Draco says speechless. He walks over to me and grabs my hands before giving me a spin. He then pulls me into a soft yet passionate kiss.

"Draco, I don't know what to say. This is amazing!"

"You deserve it. Now just sit down and relax. I'll be taking care of you tonight," he says as he pulls out my chair for me.

The next few hours seem to fly by. Dinner was exquisite, some of the most delicious food that I've ever eaten. Plus, Draco got my favorite dessert, chocolate covered strawberries, which we fed to each other. Now we're cuddling on the pillows and rug. We haven't said too much, there's been any need. Our actions speak louder than words. All of a sudden Draco stands up and holds out his hand to me.

"I never got to properly do this before so…Rachel will you do me the honor and have this dance with me?"

"I would be delighted," I reply as I move from sitting on the floor and into his arms. I put my head on his shoulder and we start to sway. As we move around the room, soft music begins to play._ I love this room!_ After a few minutes of silent dancing, Draco lifts my head from his shoulder and gently strokes my hair while looking lovingly in my eyes. I can't help but sigh and lean into his hand as it starts to caress my cheek.

"Rachel, you don't know how much you mean to me. You are my life; my world; my everything. I don't know what I would do without you. You have changed me more than you'll ever know. I love you so much and I never want to loose you."

"I love you too Draco. You mean that much to me too. I wouldn't ever be the same without you. Please don't ever leave me," I beg him.

"I promise you that I will never leave you," he says suddenly serious.

He stares into my eyes for a few moments before leaning in and gently kissing my lips once more. As things start getting more heated and passionate, Draco breaks away from our kiss. He takes my hand and leads me over to the bed.

He kisses me again before whispering in my ear, "You know I would do anything for you. Let me show you just how much I care for you."

"Oh Draco. Yes, anything you want," I sigh as he starts to kiss my neck.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he re-assures me.

"I know."

He picks me up while kissing me and gently lays me on the bed underneath him. We start caressing each other bodies. Soon, things start getting hot and we can barely hold on to our needs and feelings anymore. I start taking (a.k.a. ripping) off his jacket and shirt as he unzips my dress. As I wiggle out of my dress, he unbuttons and takes off his pants.

Before kissing me again, Draco softly says, "You're beautiful."

*Sexual content*

He starts kissing me at my neck and slowly makes his way down my body. He caresses my breasts before glancing up at me. I nod, knowing what he is asking and he unhooks my bra. He kisses down my shoulders and arms as he takes down each strap. He then fully takes off my bra. He starts kissing my left breast while massaging the right. He makes sure to pay attention to my now aroused nipples. I can't help but moan at his caresses. He switches sides and does the same to the other breast.

He then starts to kiss down my chest and to my stomach. This is where he does one of the sexiest things. He sticks his tongue into my belly button and starts licking it. I grind up against his now prominent erection at this amazing feeling. He moans at the friction I cause. He starts kissing me on the lips again as we start to dry-hump one another. Soon enough there seems to be too much in between our two areas. He looks deeply into my eyes before asking me for permission. I nod as I bite my lip, a little nervous. He slowly takes off my panties and throws them with the rest of my clothes.

He scans over my naked body before taking off his own boxers, letting free his straining erection. We both gasp and moan at the first feeling of the friction of skin against skin. Just as things start to get heated again, Draco stops once more and looks me square in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready? We don't have to do…" I shut him up by putting my fingers to his lips.

"Draco, I'm sure. I love you more than I can bear. I trust you."

He sighs and nods his head in understanding. He puts a silencio and muffilto charm on the room, just in case. As he goes to grab some lubrication from the bedside table, I quickly mutter the contraceptive charm. _Don't want anything to happen_. Little did I know that Draco did the same to himself. He turns back to me and puts some lubricate onto his fingers.

"Now I just need you to relax."

"I'll try."

He starts to kiss and caress me again before I feel one of his fingers inside me. It burns a little, but it starts to feel good after a while. Sensing that I'm ok, he puts in another. There's some more pain and burning as he starts pushing them in and out. I have to move a little to get used to the stretching. He soon adds a third finger. I adjust to this one as well and things start feeling really good. We kiss harder as he pumps his fingers inside me. Too soon he takes out his fingers and starts to cover his rock hard cock with lubricate.

He starts to kiss my neck as he gently pushes the tip of his cock into me. It hurts, but not too bad. He gently pushes inch after inch of his dick into me. Tears start coming out of my eyes as he finally breaks me and fills me with himself. He kisses away my tears and waits for me to adjust before continuing. After a few minutes I start to adjust and relax. He starts to gently move in and out of me.

As time goes on, it starts feeling better and better and soon I'm moaning for him to go harder and faster. He complies with a grunt and moan of his own. We furiously kiss as he pumps harder and harder into me. It starts feeling so good and I can tell Draco's having a hard time keeping himself together. I gasp and moan as Draco hits that special spot inside me. He moans in response and starts aiming for that spot every time.

As a rush of feelings start to come, I can't hold it in any longer. I orgasm as I scream his name. I clutch my walls around his cock and this becomes too much for Draco as he spurts his cum inside of me while screaming my name.

* End sexual content *

He gently pulls out of me and collapses next to me on the bed. I quickly say the cleaning charm to both Draco and myself. He turns to me and gives me a passionate kiss.

"Rachel, you're amazing. More than I could ever wish. I love you with all my heart and nothing will take me away from you now."

"Nothing," I agree as I wrap myself into his arms.

_I will keep you safe_. I drift peacefully into sleep.


	17. Presents and Promises

Next Morning or Afternoon (who can tell)

"Sweetheart. It's time to wake up," Draco whispered in my ear before sweetly kissing my neck.

"Mmm… what time is it?" I ask while stretching.

"Who knows? We've been sleeping for a while. It must be morning by now."

"And what a fantastic morning it is."

"I must agree," Draco says before giving me a kiss.

"Ugh, Draco. I haven't brushed my teeth yet," I say as I get up and head toward the bathroom that materialized. _Have I said how much I love this room?_

"I have."

"Good thing it's the weekend. We won't have to leave these lovely luxuries for a while," I try to say while brushing and spitting.

"Won't your friends be worried?" I hear Draco ask from the other room.

"Nah. I think they figured I'd be here for a while," I explain while finishing up in the bathroom. I walk back into the other room and jump onto the bed. Draco gives a little groan as I jump on top of him and give him a passionate kiss.

"Now that's more like it!" he says as I roll off of him and snuggle up into his arms once more.

"I must confess that I liked waking up in your arms," I admit.

"As did I," he sighs.

We lay peacefully for a while, both mulling over our own thoughts.

_I wonder what he's thinking. I know that I could just read his mind… but I haven't done that in a while. I felt like I was invading his privacy. I'll just let him be…for now._

"Rachel...?" I hear Draco say cautiously.

"Yes, love...?"

"I have a surprise for you," he says and I can feel him move and reach over to pick up something from the table.

"What else can you surprise me with? This whole experience has been far better than I could hope for." He turns back around to me.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," he commands.

"Ok…" I do as he asks.

I feel Draco softly brush his fingers against my palms before slipping something into my hands.

"All right. Open your eyes," he says softly. I open my eyes and look down at my hands. There I find a long black velvet box sitting there.

"Draco…" I gasp.

"Open it," he gently says.

I slowly open the box and gasp. I discover the most exquisite necklace I have ever seen. It is a silver heart, incrusted with diamonds, on a silver chain. In the middle of the heart are three rose buds.

"Draco…I don't know what to say! It's beautiful!"

"Not as much as you. Here let me help you to put it on," he says as he shifts to move behind me. I pull up my hair as Draco carefully clasps the necklace around my neck. He gently kisses my neck when he's finished.

"I wanted to give you something to remember me and this night," Draco whispers in my ear.

"How could I forget?" I turn around and kiss him passionately on his lips.

"Come let's have some brunch before heading back to the real world," I say unwillingly pulling apart from him.

"Do we have to?" he whines.

"Yes, now stop whining. It's so not you," I laugh. "And put some clothes on," I move to the dining table, which is now filled with delicious food.

"You know you like it," Draco saunters up behind me.

"Of course I do, you know that, but we can't stay naked forever," I say starting to put on my clothes.

"I guess you right," as he too starts putting on his clothes. I glance one more time at his amazing body before it gets covered up once more.

The rest of the afternoon went by too fast and soon it is time to head back.

"I don't want to leave you," I say between kisses. We've been trying to say goodbye for a good 15 to 20 minutes now, but haven't made it past the door quite yet. "These two days have been perfect."

"I know," Draco smirks. I playfully hit him on his shoulder. He grabs my hand and gently kisses it. Still holding my hand, he slips his left hand into his pocket. While staring straight into my eyes, he gently slips a ring onto my right ring finger. I gasp and open my mouth to say something, but Draco cuts me off before I start.

"Please, don't say anything. Just let me talk. Rachel, you know I love you more than anything in this world. I would do anything for you, including giving you gifts that you don't think you deserve. The truth is, Rachel, you DO deserve these things and more. You have given me all I could ever hope for and I will try to return the favor as best I can. Please take this ring as a promise of my love and loyalty to you and you alone. I may do some things that you may not agree with, but please remember that I will NEVER hurt you. And if perchance I don't make it out of this war alive…" he pauses to gulp before continuing. "I want you to have something to remember me by."

"Draco, it's…you are more than I could ever ask for. I'll always remember you, with or without the gifts. And Draco…" I take his hands in mine. "I have faith in you that you will make it through this alive."

"Thank you."

"I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"I love you too Rachel Amelia Cohen."

We passionately kiss one last time before we finally part ways. I finally get the chance to get a good look at the ring. It is sterling silver and forms a heart with a diamond in the middle. It's perfect for my petite hand.

_Bloody hell. The girls are gonna freak when I show them._

As I climb through the portrait, Taylor and Allie immediately mob me. They parade me with questions all the way up to our room.

"Guys, guys, guys. Slow down! One at a time."

"How was it?

"Was it fabulous?"

"Everything you dreamed it would be?" They asked eagerly.

"Magnificent, yes and yes," I dreamily answer.

"Well…" Allie and Taylor give each other a look.

"Did you two do it?" Taylor blatantly asks.

"Guys…" I blush.

"Oh my Lord! How was the Slytherin sex God?" Allie asks.

"Fine…yes we had sex and I'm not one to kiss and tell," I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Damn. It must have been real good to have that kind of response," Taylor exclaims. "Wait a second, what's that around you're neck?"

"And your finger!" Allie declares.

"Oh…these?" I flash my new jewelry for them.

"Oh my God! Draco got these for you? Taylor asks examining my presents.

"Yup. He said he wanted to give me something to remember him by. Like I could forget. He also wanted to show his undying love and devotion for me."

"You are so lucky. I wish I had a guy like that," Taylor sighs as Allie nods her head in agreement.

"Actually, I think Draco's really scared about what he has to do now and he wants to make sure I'll be all right with his actions," I sigh.

"Little does he know," Allie states.

I sigh once again as I lie back on my bed and gaze at my ceiling before dreaming of what could become of Draco and me.


	18. Later in 6th Year

Later That Year

Gryffindor Common Room

_Allie, Taylor and I are lounging around the common room at 1 in the morning. None of us really feel like going to bed. It's been a very "eventful" year so far._

"Does it seem sort of eerie to you guys that what's happening around us is exactly what happens in the book?" I ask suddenly.

"I thought by now you would have gotten over that," Taylor teases me.

"I have…I mean I thought I had. It's just I thought that I had actually changed Draco. Yet he's still acting like a prick to Harry and Ron. Not to mention he still tried to kill Dumbledore with both the necklace and the mead, and we all know how well those turned out. I just can't believe he's still going through with all of the Death Eater activities."

"Yeah, boys are prats," Allie sighs. "Hey, I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Is Draco really a Death Eater? I mean you've seen him naked. Have you ever checked?"

"You know what, I've never actually looked. I guess I was too distracted by other things and other body parts. Next time we have sex, I'll make sure I look at his left arm," I sarcastically respond.

"Seriously. If he is a Death Eater, then there's going to be a lot of trials that he's going to have to go through. Not to mention some time spent in Azkaban," Allie states.

"Please don't say that. Fine, I'll check it out and pray to Merlin he's not. Even so, I'll stick by him through whatever."

We all become silent again as we think of all the drama that we've been through these past years.

"Rae?..." Taylor hesitantly asks.

"Yeah Taylor?"

"Are you ready? I mean are you going to be ok after this year. Not only with Draco getting the sectumsempra curse, but also Draco working for Voldemort."

"No, not really, but I guess I have to be. I can't change anything, as I have found out. I know that Draco's supposed to hide with me this summer and become a spy, but I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. Being a spy just doesn't sound like Draco to me. Plus, Draco's become really distant, again. We've barely spent any time together, since he's so busy fixing that stupid vanishing cabinet. Every time we are together, he's too tired to actually do anything. We haven't had sex in months! I just wish that I could tell him everything and help him."

"I'm sorry, Rae. That blows," Taylor gives me a hug of support.

"Why can't you help him?" Allie asks out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"Well have you ever wondered why Snape is just randomly near the bathroom when the whole Harry/Draco incident happens?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"How come you can't be the one to direct him there? You know when and where it's going to happen. You can say that you thought you heard a disturbance in the boy's bathroom and you need him to check it out. That way Snape can be there in time to help Draco from bleeding to death," Allie explains.

"Allie you're brilliant!" I go and give her a bone-crushing hug.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! Now please let me breathe."

"Sorry! Got a little excited there," I say while taking a nice, deep, soothing breath. "I just hope Draco doesn't scar too badly. I don't want anything marring that perfect body of his," I drool.

Allie and Taylor both hit me with a pillow.

"What? What did I do?" I cry.

"Nothing…" they both say suspiciously.

"Oh it's so on," I say before hitting both of them with pillows. Even though I was in the midst of a pillow fight war, all I could think of was my plan to save my beloved.


	19. That Fateful Day

_Oh God! This is the day! The day where my poor Draco gets cursed. I've been so busy thinking of my plan that I totally forgot to check whether or not he was a Death Eater. Stupid Harry and his Gryffindor ways. He always has to do things before actually thinking them through. I don't know if I can take this._

I pace up and down the hallway right by Snape's office. I have to wait until Harry passes by on the way to the boy's bathroom before waiting two minutes and fetching Snape. I just hope everything goes according to plan. _Oh God! Here comes Harry. I better hide before he sees me!_

I quickly hide behind a suit of armor and watch as Harry saunters down the hallway, looking very confused. I follow him silently as he turns the corner and pauses as he hears Draco's cry in the bathroom. As he enters silently, I quickly turn around and head back to Snape's door. I count to 10 before banging on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Snape drawls as he opens the door.

"Professor, I need your help," I say meekly.

"Well why can't you just handle it yourself?"

"You see I believe that there is a disturbance, but I can't help out because it's in the boy's bathroom. I heard some noises as I walked past. It sounds urgent and you were the closest person."

"If I must," Snape says as he sweeps past me and towards the bathroom. I peek around the corner as I notice him open the bathroom door. He gasps slightly before quickly going in. _Phew, My work is done._ Before I can make my way back to the tower, I hide behind the suit once more, as Harry comes running down the corridor and towards the common room.

_Wow, he really does look horrible. Covered in all that blood. All of Draco's blood! Oh God! Please let him be okay._

I get up and slowly walk to the tower. Right before I reach my destination, Harry comes scurrying out of the portrait. He stops suddenly as he sees me. He stutters a little before giving me these sad, sympathetic eyes and simply says, "I am so sorry," before rushing off again. I climb through the portrait hole and everyone is a buzz with what just happened. Allie looks up from her homework to see my deadly pale face. She hurries over to me to give me a hug. She whispers into my ear, "Did everything go ok?" I just nod in response as she helps me upstairs to my bed. I can hear whispers of new rumors flying, but I just ignore them. All I can think of is Draco's pale body, splattered with crimson blood. I lie down on my bed and fall into a restless sleep.

"Rae…Rae…Rachel!" Someone shakes me as I wake up. I open my eyes to find Allie looking solemnly over me.

"What is it Allie? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that. I don't think so anyway. It's just that Draco would like for you to visit him in the infirmary."

"Thanks, Allie. Let me freshen up and I'll go right away."

As I get closer and closer to the infirmary, my heart beats faster and faster. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?_ I carefully open the hospital wing doors. Madame Pomfrey gives me a nod before ushering me over to Draco's bed.

"Now don't stay too long. Mr. Malfoy needs his rest."

"Yes Madame Pomfrey."

As she leaves, I take a deep breath to calm my beating heart. I slowly pull back the curtains to Draco's bed and slip inside. I gasp as I look at him. He's so pale and looks so weary. He doesn't look that scarred though. Just what looks like to be a little zigzag right across his chest. As Draco hears my gasp, he slowly opens his eyes. He can barely open them. He looks so vulnerable and weak as he lies there.

"Rachel," he groans.

"Yes, Draco. I'm here for you," I say as I walk closer to him and kneel down by his head.

"I'm so glad you're here," he croaks out.

"Me too," I say as I gently kiss him. As I go to pull he away, he lays his hand on the back of my head and brings me into one of the most breathtaking kisses I've ever had. _It feels as if he never wants to let go. Like this would be his final kiss ever. I wonder why that is?_

"Wow, Draco! I've missed you too. Are you alright? I could just kill Harry for what he's done to you," I ramble on. He shushes me and puts his fingers on my lips.

"I'm fine. As much as I hate Potter, I can't blame him for what he's done. I've been nothing but a prat to him and Weasley. I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner. I just don't know why Snape decided to heal me. Right now, I'd rather be dead,' he says staring at his bed sheets.

"Don't say that! How could you say a thing like that? You have me. Doesn't that matter?" I say trying to get him to look me in the eyes, but he just pulls away and continues to look anywhere but at me. "What's wrong with you, Draco? You've been very distant and you can't even look me in the eyes anymore."

"Rachel…I…I…" he stops and looks me straight in the eyes. _These are not the eyes I'm used to. These are icy cold and yet have a sense of sorrow in them._

"I can't do this anymore," he finally says.

"Do what?"

"Everything! I'm so confused and frustrated and angry! I can't do anything right anymore. I'm so sorry Rachel, but I can't be with you anymore," he sighs sounding defeated.

"What! What do you mean you can't be with me anymore? I love you. You love me. How can this be?" I cry.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is. Please trust me in saying that this is for your own good. I feel like I could put you in grave danger if you stay with me and I just can't have that."

"But Draco… why? I don't understand. Just let me help you," I start sobbing.

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! NO ONE CAN! You think that you can always be nice and change people and help people, but it doesn't always work that way! Don't you see? There are more things in life than love! Things that can't be changed! Things that are sometimes more important than love!"

"Nothing is more important than loving someone," I meekly say through my tears.

"Why can't you understand?! Things are different here! Why don't you just go back to America with your fairy tales of "love"?"

"Is that really what you want, Draco?"

"Is that not what I just said? Merlin, I never realized how dumb you were. How did I ever fall for someone like you? Oh, and call me Malfoy, Cohen."

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shout as I slap him across the face. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FACT THAT YOU JUST RIPPED SOMEONE'S HEART OUT AND TRAMPLED IT ON THE FLOOR! You know what? You're not the man…no boy…I thought you were. You're nothing but a self-centered PRICK and a downright BASTARD! Have fun with your miserable life! But please, don't come sniveling back to me when you need help! I won't be there!" I go to leave his bed, but turn around remembering something suddenly. "Oh, by the way, Malfoy, you can have your ring back. I don't want to marry you. Not now, not ever! I HATE YOU DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! Don't talk to me ever again!"

I throw my ring at him and choke back a sob as I run from the hospital wing. I'm about to shut the door when I sear I hear a sobbing cry coming from Draco's, no MALFOY'S, direction, but I ignore it and continue to run crying all the way back to the Gryffindor tower. I bite back a sob as I give the password and run through the common room and straight to my room. I burst through the door and collapse crying on my bed. I clutch the necklace around my neck as I sob. _How could he do this to me? Did our time together mean nothing to him? He loved me! I SWEAR he loved me! Where did we go wrong? Maybe he's right. Maybe I should go home._


	20. Heartache

Late at Night

I wander aimlessly around the empty halls of Hogwarts. Ever since Malfoy broke up with me, I haven't been the same. I've tried to get over him, but everywhere I turn, I see something that reminds me of him. My schoolwork is lacking because I am so unfocused. Suddenly, I am taken out of my depressive state of mind as I am grabbed and thrown into an empty classroom. Before I can even ask who it is, I'm pressed up against the door, with a pair of lips attacking my neck. I would know those lips anywhere.

"Draco…" I gasp.

I feel a tingling sensation soar through my body as I feel his erection rubbing against my thigh. I'm under his spell for a few minutes until I realize what is going on.

"DRACO!" I push him away. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

"Rachel, my dearest Rachel. What a fool I was to give you up. I love you more than life itself. Please let me make it up to you. Let me show you how I feel." Before I can protest, he once again starts to kiss my neck. _Damn him knowing my weak-spot._

He lifts me up with his strong arms and wraps my legs around his waist before giving me the most passionate kiss I have ever tasted. I soon forget why I was mad at him in the first place. We keep going, enraptured in our passion, until we both yell with our release. Draco quickly casts a cleaning spell on both of us and lets me down. He straightens out his clothes and goes to leave.

"Thanks, Cohen. I always knew you were good for something."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Merlin you Gryffindors are so gullible. Did you really think that after all this I still loved you?" he spats out. I feel my heartbreak once more as I fall sobbing to the floor.

"Draco…" I cry.

"Why can't you just wake up and smell the coffee? I don't love you! Wake up…Wake up!"

I'm awoken from my horrible nightmare by someone shaking me. I turn to see Allie sitting next to me on my bed.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off," I yawn.

"Well wake up. Gryffindor just won the house cup! It's time to celebrate!"

"Allie, I'm really not in the mood," I fail to tell her the reason why.

"Come on. Everyone could use a little partying!" She pulls me out of my bed.

"Fine! I'll be down in a minute." I watch as Allie skips out the door before finally looking at myself in the mirror.

_Not bad for someone who just got their heart broken. No! Don't think of that. It's time to celebrate._

I fix my hair, straighten out my clothes, and take a deep breath before walking out of my room. As I walk down the stairs, I search for Allie. There she is, chatting with Fred and George, of course. I quickly make my way over there, picking up a butterbeer on my way, and I try to join in the celebration.

I'm just beginning to forget everything when Harry bursts through the door. Everything seems to go into slow motion. My heart clenches as I see Ginny and Harry embrace before sharing their first kiss. I hear Dean's glass break behind me and I hear Fred and George starting to whoop. Their kiss seems to last forever, even though it only lasts a few seconds. My bottle drops out of my hand and my face turns white as the memories of Draco and I start flooding back. I feel silent tears flow down my cheek as I watch the happy couple walk hand and hand out of the common room. I faintly hear the commotion around me and things start speeding up as I hear Allie talking to me.

"…knew they would get together. Don't they make the cutest couple? Not discounting you and Draco, of course. What do you think, Rae? … Rachel?" She turns to me as I don't answer and immediately notices something is amiss.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Not here," I whisper, my voice being hoarse from crying so much. I turn and walk back to my room, not caring if Allie is following me or not. _What was I thinking? Trying to celebrate will do nothing to mend this broken heart of mine._ I quietly sit on my bed, so enthralled with my thoughts that I don't realize Allie came into the room until I feel the bed sink next to me.

"Rachel, why are you being so quiet? Was it something I said?"

"No, it's nothing…I mean…OH GOD!" I break down into tears again. Allie tries to comfort me by wrapping her arms around me and giving me a hug.

"Ssh, Ssh. It's ok. I'm here. Tell me what's wrong," she says calmly although I can hear the worry in her voice.

"I…I…" I take a deep breath. "Draco… broke up… with me," I whisper. _Oh Lord! Saying it out loud is even worse! It just seems to finalize everything!_

"No! He didn't! He couldn't!" Allie gasps speechless. I solemnly shake my head yes. "How stupid could that boy be?! OOOOHHH he makes me so mad! I swear the next time I see him…"

I blanch even more at the thought of seeing him in the hallways.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry, Rae! I'm not even thinking! It must have been horrible to see Harry and… oh my! Then I had to go and say those things!"

"It's ok. You didn't know."

"I'm here for you Rae. You have to tell me how this all happened. I thought you guys were head over heels for each other."

"So did I, so did I." I tell her the tale of my break-up while trying hard not to cry anymore. By the end, Allie is crying too and hugging me even tighter.

"That BASTARD! I can't believe him! I hope you don't listen to him, Rae! I'd be nothing without you here."

"Thanks, Allie, but I don't know what I'm going to do now. I mean I have to see him everyday in classes and in the Great Hall. I don't think I can do it."

"Taylor and I will be there every step of the way. Don't you worry. We won't let him bother you anymore."

"Thanks again, Allie."

"Plus, it's almost the end of the year and you know what happens."

"Yeah, I won't have to see him again until the big battle… Are we ready for war?"

"We have to be, don't we? Let's just take this one day at a time."

"You're right. How can I ever repay you and Taylor for everything you've done for me?"

"There's no need for you've done just as much. Now get some rest. I'll explain everything to everyone else." She tucks me into bed and leaves the room. I drift slowly to sleep thinking of those molten silver eyes that I will never get to stare into again.


	21. Tricks and treats?

It was hard to get on with my life after Malfoy broke up with me. My breakup spread around school just as fast as Harry's relationship with Ginny. People I never talked to start to give me support saying '_Malfoy's evil'_ and '_He was never right for you'_. It helped a little, knowing that people cared for me, but I still had this feeling in my gut that Malfoy wasn't as bad as he seems.

Taylor was the one who surprised me the most. Being Draco Malfoy's cousin, I thought she would side with him, but right after she heard what happened, she came right to me. She even gave him the silent treatment. I've heard from a couple of Slytherins that there have been some times when Malfoy actually begs for Taylor to talk to him, saying that she's the only one who understands him. She just turns away. Taylor also just played one of the most amazing pranks on Malfoy not too long ago.

_Everyone in the whole entire school knows how much Malfoy cherishes his hair. He won't go anywhere if even one strand is out of place. I'm sitting in the Great Hall with Allie, eating breakfast. It's about mid-morning, so most of the student body is here, except for a select group of Slytherins. Malfoy and Taylor are two of them. I have heard a rumor that Taylor and Malfoy got into a pretty nasty fight over me and Taylor told him to straighten out his priorities. As Taylor walks in the Great Hall with a huge smile plastered on her face, I'm peaked with interest. She gives me a quick smile and nods toward the doors before quietly sitting at the Slytherin table and picking out food to eat._

_I look over just as the doors are slammed open and Draco Malfoy strolls in with his confident air, or whom I think is Draco Malfoy. Someone (I'm suspecting Taylor) has spelled his perfectly taken care of blond hair to be half red, half gold, or as we like to call it, Gryffindor colors. Not only that, but his hair is sitting up all over the place and there is a huge blinking sign over top of his head stating "Gryffindor! # 1!"_

_The whole Great Hall turns to look at him as I let out a gasp. The Hall turns completely silent, taking in the whole scene. _

_"What are you all staring at? Do I have a hair out of place?" Malfoy asks, being sick of all the staring._

_This is all it takes for the whole Hall to start bursting out laughing, even the teachers. I can't help but giggling._

_"What? Someone tell me what's so funny!" Malfoy screams over all of the laughter._

_Finally Professor Snape walks over to Malfoy and produces a mirror for him. Everyone hushes down to watch his reaction. At first Malfoy doesn't understand why he was just handed a mirror. One look into the mirror and everything changes. His face turns ash white and his silver eyes flash with anger I haven't seen in a while. His cheeks become bright red with anger as Allie shouts, "That's a nice look for you, Malfoy!"_

_"TAYLOR!" Malfoy screams at the top of his lungs._

_Everyone starts laughing again as Taylor just shrugs at him. Malfoy storms out of the hall in a huff. As my eyes catch Taylor's, she gives me a smile and a nod acknowledging that she is with me through and through._

Now here I am, sitting in the Great Hall once more. Great friends surround me as the 6th year comes closer to an end. I sigh as I realize that in only two short days Hogwarts will be attacked, Dumbledore will die, and everything will change. Taylor, Allie, and I have discussed what we want to do and have decided we are coming back to Hogwarts next year. Someone needs to protect the little kids. The only problem with that is that it's going to be a year without Harry and Ron, not to mention Malfoy. I sigh once more and grab my things. I tell everyone that I need to grab some books I left in my room. I head out the doors, needing time alone to think.

I wander around the school, thinking of everything that has happened through all of my years here. I go outside, needing some fresh air and I wander over to the Quidditich pitch. I notice that someone else is there. I can't tell who it is because they have their hood up and is staring into space. It looks like they're drowning in their thoughts as well. I figure I might as well go and talk to them. _Everyone needs to talk every once in a while._

I gently tap them on their shoulder. "Hey, do you need someone to talk to?"

I notice that they cringe under my touch and as they turn to face me, I gasp.

"Draco…I mean Malfoy! I'm sorry. I'll be leaving."

I see that he has fixed his hair. My heart sinks as I look into his stone-cold face. It's been fine not having to talk to him and always being around friends in hallways and classes. Now, being alone with him, memories of us start flooding back to me. I turn away, getting ready to leave, as turns start to form in my eyes.

"Cohen…Rachel…" He says softly, as he puts his hand on my arm, stopping me from going.

I feel the tingling sensation as his skin touches mine. I shiver a little before remembering what his touch truly means. I remember all of the horrible things he did and said to me. My sorrow quickly turns into anger and I shake off his hand. I turn around to him with a stern face.

"What is it Malfoy?" I bark at him.

I see his emotions flicker through his eyes as he sputters.

"I…I mean…I miss…"

Then just as quickly, I see the infamous Malfoy mask of indifference take hold of him.

"Nothing, Cohen. Now why don't you take your Gryffindork self and piss off?"

I hold back my hurt and anger, feeling the need to hit him. I stare him straight in the eyes before giving him a smirk. I leave a stunned Draco Malfoy behind me. _He can never lie to me. His eyes say everything. He still loves me. _


	22. It's Time

Two Days Later (a.k.a. Dumbledore's death)

Today is the fateful day. _Alright Rachel. Take a deep breath. You knew this had to happen eventually._ I just never thought I was going to be this nervous. I have to see Draco before this happens. I have to make him realize that I still love him and will no matter what.

So here I am. Wandering through the halls in search of a boy who will soon change history. Ahh, there he is. He's down the hall from the Room of Requirement with his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. I should have guessed. _Probably getting ready to go fetch the lapdogs, I mean Death Eaters._

"Hey Malfoy!" I yell down the hallway as I walk towards him. "May I have a word with you…alone?"

Draco looks nervous and anxious, but puts on his façade as soon as he sees me coming. He gives a short nod to Crabbe and Goyle and walks me hurriedly down the hallway until we are out of eavesdropping range.

"What is it Cohen? I'm very busy at the moment, so if you could hurry it up," he drawls.

'Well I just wanted… wait, why are you so busy?" I ask, playing dumb. Maybe I can get some answers out of him. Doubtful, but it could happen.

"Nothing of your concern! Anyway, I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I thought I told you to go home?"

There is something in his eyes when he says this that I can't quite decipher. Then all of a sudden it clicks in my brain. _Go home…GO HOME!_ _It's not an insult. He's trying to protect me! He wants me to go somewhere safe, some place far away from here._

"Oh, Draco." I give him a sweet smile and take his hands. I look him straight in his eyes as I tell him what I'm sure is on both his and my mind. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise you that I will be safe. I know more than you could possibly think. Believe me, I know what I'm doing. As for you, you'll also be fine. Believe in yourself and you'll always do the right thing. I know that there are times when you have to do what you have to do. Remember that I will always, ALWAYS be there for you in the end."

Draco's mask falters and he sighs in defeat. He looks a little relieved. Before he can say anything, I speak up again. "There is one thing you have to do for me."

"What?"

"Say you love me," I plainly state.

"But…Rachel…I can't…" he begins to ramble, but I interrupt him again.

"Say you love me," I say staring into his eyes, trying to bring back memories. _Please remember. Just say it!_

Draco stares back at me, trying to figure out his emotions. Finally he crumbles as he sees the love and passion reflected in my eyes. He pulls me close. I shiver as I feel his breath upon my neck.

"You know I do," he says quietly in my ear, as he did once before. I smile at him as his starts to pull away. I give him a short, yet passionate kiss on his lips and caress his cheek before pulling fully away.

"As do I to you. Now go out there and do what you need to. I'll be waiting." I gently let go of his hands and send him on his way back to his destiny. As I see him walk into the Room of Requirement, I hurry back to the Gryffindor common room.

I quickly find Allie amongst the crowd and see that Taylor is there too. _Good. That makes my life a little easier._ They turn their heads as they see me walking towards them.

"It's time."


	23. The Final Battle

1 Year Later

Time flies when you're not having fun. This past year has been horrible. The battle at the end of last year wasn't that bad. I mean, the only reason Allie, Taylor, and I made it through was because of our superior skills, not to mention the fact that we knew it was coming. I think Dumbledore's funeral was one of the hardest times in all of our lives. You think it's bad reading about it, but it's ten times worse actually being there. I guess the only good thing that came out of it was school unity, well except for the Slytherins. Everyone has really pulled together.

It's been a really crappy 7th year here at Hogwarts. The teachers treat us like we're dirt. Not to mention that I'm missing some people out of my life. I'll be one of the first admit it's not the same here without Harry and Ron. It seems like all the fun and happiness has gone away. We're all waiting for the next thing to happen here at Hogwarts. You can cut the tension with a knife. I don't even want to think about Draco. I miss him more than ever. I hope he's doing alright. I know I said I would wait for him, but it's getting hard. Not only am I missing those three, but I'm missing one of my best friends as well. Taylor's parents decided it was best for her to take her out of school. I miss her sarcastic humor and tricks.

I have a bad feeling about today. I think it might be time for the final battle. Allie and I give each other a look as we hear a crash outside of the Great Hall. Then everything goes haywire. There are spells and curses flying everywhere. Allie and I quickly rush to the aid and start fighting off as many people as we can. Now we can't actually kill anyone, we're too softhearted, but we can sure stun them and I'm told I have one hell of a bat-boogey hex.

It feels like I've been fighting for hours. _When is Harry going to die and come back already?_ During my thoughts I back into someone. Scared I turn quickly around with my wand raised, a spell on the tip of my tongue.

"TAYLOR!"

"RAE!"

We embrace each other quickly. She pulls me off into a corner where we can't be seen.

"What are you doing here?" I quietly ask her.

"You thought I would just let you and Allie fight? No way!"

"I'm so glad you're here. I missed you."

"Me too. Where's Allie?" she says while searching the crowd.

"I'm not really sure. I sort-of lost her in the middle of things. I'm sure she's fine." I say with hesitation.

"I hope so," Taylor sighs.

"Let's get back out there, shall we?"

"After you."

I look around to make sure no one's coming and I shout "Stupefy!" at the nearest death eater.

Another hour or so goes by and still no relief in site. _I never realized how tiring this is_. There have been many casualties on both sides, but we keep battling on. Taylor and I found Allie a while back in the middle of the crowd and the three of us became unstoppable. Taylor and I are now joint in battle against McNair, I believe, when I see a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye.

_No. It couldn't be_. I turn my head and watch helplessly as a death eater tortures Draco. Thank Merlin that Harry is there to save him once again.

"Rae, watch out," Taylor yells at me. I move out of the way just in time to see a red stunning spell pass right where I was standing.

"Stop daydreaming and fight! We're almost done and I don't want to loose you now," Allie yells at me over her shoulder.

"Sorry!" I say, getting myself back in the game. The only problem is that my head's not fully into it. Now that I've seen Draco, he's all I can think of.

_He looks paler and skinner than usual. I hope he's okay. I know he just lost one of his close friends. I wonder how he's doing._

I break from my thoughts just as Allie yells at me again.

"Rachel! Look out!"

It doesn't quite register in my mind and I watch the spell come closer and closer to me, realizing what has happened too late. I close my eyes and prepare myself for what's to come. Just as I think the spell should hit me, I get shoved out of the way and pushed onto the floor. I open my eyes and look at the person who is lying on top of me, the person who saved my life.

"Draco!"

"Are you alright?" he asks as he quickly helps me up off the ground. I stumble slightly; my ankle is sprained from the fall. Draco quickly wraps his arms around me to keep me safe and secure.

"I am now," I smile at him. Before we can say another word, the whole hall becomes silent as Harry approaches Voldemort. Draco and I both watch in amazement at what is playing out before our very eyes. We listen intently as Harry explains that he now has the elder wand since he has Draco's wand. Draco blanches slightly when he hears this. Suddenly they both yell out.

"Avada Kedavra!" "Expelliamus!"

Then it's all over. Voldemort's spell backfires on himself. _Wow! I can't believe he's dead!_ Draco looks in awe as well. He soon comes to his senses and turns to me with a huge smile on his face.

"It's over," he whispers to me in disbelief.

"I know."

We both stare at each other a little longer not believing that we both made it and are here in each other's arms. He tentatively moves towards me as we share a simple, yet passionate kiss. But it is over too soon.

Draco is pulled forcefully away from me, and I open my eyes to see he's being taken by two aurors.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I yell at them as they start to drag an unwilling Draco away.

"We have to take him to Azkaban. He is a death eater after all."

Draco's face falls at the thought of going to Azkaban and looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Please help me," he mouths to me.

_What am I going to do?_


	24. Truce

_Think quickly, Rachel! They're taking away the one you love to go to Azkaban. But he didn't do anything! A ha! I've got an idea._

"Wait! You can't take him!" I say.

"And why not?"

"Because even though Draco may be a death eater, he more than made up for it. Not only did he save my life, but he saved Harry's as well." Draco gives me a shocked look, not knowing how I could know this information. I give him back a look that says _I'll explain later_.

"Not only that, but Draco couldn't hurt anyone. He couldn't kill Dumbledore, plus he didn't even have a wand during the final battle, so he couldn't fight."

"Is this all true Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes." Draco squeaks out.

"Are you willing to drink Veritaserum or show us your memories to make sure it's all true?"

I'm about to argue with the aurors once more when I hear someone answer behind me first.

"There will be no need for that. What she says is true. I have witnessed and have been a part of it," Harry says. He gives me a wink before continuing. "Now I would like it if you could set this man free."

"But Mr. Potter…"

"Now, now. You wouldn't want to upset the man who just killed the darkest wizard of our time, do you?"

"Of course not Mr. Potter! He is set free. You will, of course, have to sign some paper work at the Ministry about this."

"Of course!"

The aurors drop Draco where he is and leave. I quickly rush to Harry and give him a hug.

"Harry! Thank you so much!"

"What can I say? Everything you said was true. Plus, let's call it pay back for the whole bathroom incident last year, shall we?"

"Oh, Harry! You don't know how much this means!"

"No problem. Truce?" He says as he holds out his hand for Draco to shake.

"Truce," Draco says as he finally gets to shake the hand of friendship he wanted from the beginning.

"I should get going. I've got to go find Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

"Of course. Oh, and congrats on finally getting rid of Moldie Voldie." I give Harry a kiss on the cheek as he gives me a nod and leaves. As soon as he's gone, Draco and I are back in each other's arms.

"I was so worried," I say.

"So was I. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"I would do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

We passionately kiss again only to be broken apart once more, but this time in a good way.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Taylor shouts at us.

"Ah Taylor. What a pleasure to hear your dulcet tones again," Draco replies.

"Oh shut up Draco and give me a hug." Draco embraces one of his best friends as Allie comes over and gives me a hug too.

"We did it," she whispers in my ear.

The next night we have a huge feast in the Great Hall, after spending the day fixing it up. Everyone is merry. Taylor is the only one sitting with the Malfoy family at the Slytherin table. Draco and I have been giving each other glances the whole night.

"Why don't you just go over there," Allie says in exasperation.

"Fine, I will."

I get up and make my way over to the Slytherin table. Draco's eyes light up as he sees me coming. Professor McGonagall taps me on the shoulder just before I can reach the table.

"Rachel. Can I see you, Taylor, and Allie outside the hall for a few minutes?"

"Sure Professor, let me go and get them." I finish my trip to the Slytherin table and stop Draco before he can speak.

"Taylor, Professor McGonagall would like to speak with us." Draco becomes forlorn since I can't sit with him.

"Okay," she says as she gets up. I signal over to Allie to meet us outside the Great Hall. All three of us meet up and go outside to the hallway to see Professor McGonagall waiting for us.

"You three must be wondering why I called you here. Well the fact of the matter is that Dumbledore left me something for the three of you before he died, but requested that I not give it to you until after the final battle."

She passes to me a book and goes back inside the Hall. The door is slightly cracked as she enters and I can see Draco moping at the table.

"A book? What are we supposed to do with a book?" I question.

"I don't know. What book is it?" Allie asks.

We all touch the book trying to examine it.

"I think its Harry Potter 7," Taylor exclaims.

"What would he be doing with a HP 7 book and why would we need it?" I ask.

Before anyone can answer me, I feel a slight pull in my navel. _Crap! A portkey!_

"DRACO!" I scream as I begin to get pulled away.

Draco turns his head in surprise just in time to see us disappear.


	25. Any Dream Will Do

Back in West Chester

"_DRACO!!!"_

I wake up suddenly from my dream/nightmare. _I need to stop having these Harry Potter dreams. They've been going on for three years now! Am I that obsessed? But this one seemed so real._

I fumble for my glasses as I get out of bed and stretch. As I start to get dressed for the day, I feel something cold around my neck.

"What is this?" I ask myself as I walk over to my mirror.

_No. It can't be! _There on my neck is the exact same necklace that Draco gave me in my dreams. _I don't ever remember buying it, but those had to be just dreams, right?_

"Ashley…. ASHLEY!" I scream nervously as I run out of my room and franticly knock on the bedroom door that's right next to mine.

"What is it?" she asks as she sleepily rubs her eyes and stretches.

"I had this really intense dream last night that you, me, and Liz all went to Hogwarts. I was dating Draco and he gave me this beautiful necklace, which just happens to be on my neck right now, but I don't remember buying it. It was just a dream right? Am I hallucinating things?" I ramble on.

"Wait! You had that dream? But I had a dream just like it. I dreamt that I jinxed Draco's hair to be Gryffindor colors with a sign blinking above him saying that Gryffindor's are #1!" Ashley states.

"Whoa. That's exactly what happened in mine. You don't think that all of this might have actually happened?"

"I'm starting to believe it did."

My cell phone suddenly rings. I walk over to my bed and pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask as I answer the phone.

"Hey Rachel. It's Liz."

"Hi, Liz. What's up?"

"Well I just had this crazy dream about us."

"Don't tell me it's about us going to Hogwarts," I say wearily.

"Yeah it is! How did you guess?" Liz exclaims.

I drop the phone on the bed as I sit down in complete shock.

"Rachel…Rachel are you there? What's going on?" I hear Liz call from the other end of the line.

Ashley stares at me from my doorframe and I give her a slight nod. She understands exactly what I mean and gulps. She picks up my phone and tells Liz to come over as quick as possible.

"But this can't be! I mean Harry Potter is fake, isn't it?" I question still in disbelief.

"I guess anything is possible with magic," Ashley tries to explain to me.

There's a knock on the door and Ashley lets Liz into the apartment.

"Hey guys. I got here as soon as I could. Now would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Well it's just that Rachel and I also had the same dream as you did. We're thinking that everything that happened in our dreams actually happened in some alternate reality."

"Really? Wicked," Liz exclaims.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I say. "Wait does this mean I actually had sex with the Slytherin sex God, Draco Malfoy, himself?" I ask as I come to my senses.

"It seems so," Ashley giggles.

"Sweet!" I say with a huge grin on my face.

"I wonder if we changed anything in the books," Liz states.

"Well we can always check. Why don't you and I look through the books and Rachel, you check any and all Harry Potter websites."

"Okay."

The three of us spend the next hour delving through everything that is Harry Potter related.

"It seems like nothing changed. There's not even a mention of us," Ashley sighs.

"Well this sucks!" Liz declares. "I thought at least some of our pranks would end up in there."

"Hey guys, J.K. Rowling is coming to Philly to do some kind of press release. We should totally go and try to meet her," I read off of .

"Wait, haven't we already sort-of met her?" Ashley asks us.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if what we have dreamt about is real, shouldn't J.K. actually be Harry in disguise?"

"You're right!" Liz exclaims.

"We have to see him!" I state. "We can ask him how everyone is doing. I can ask about Draco!" I say dreamily.

"I can ask about the Weasleys," Liz says.

"And I can ask about Severus!" Ashley declares.

"Umm…Ash…You do realize that Snape is dead, right?" I say carefully, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Oh man, I totally forgot to tell you guys! While you two were busy fighting, I snuck away to the Shrieking Shack. I healed Severus of his snakebites just in time. He wanted me to hide him away so no one would bother him and I was sworn to secrecy. The only people that know about it are me, him, and Harry, since he helped me move him."

Liz and I stare at her with equally shocked looks.

"What? It never actually says he dies in the book. It's just sort of implied," Ashley explains to us.

"Well good job," I say still trying to digest the information.

"So when is 'J.K.' coming to town?" Liz asks me trying to change the subject.

"Hold on, let me look," I say turning back to my computer screen. "She'll be at the Philadelphia Convention Center on Saturday, April 28th from 12pm to 5pm. Wait that's tomorrow!"

"Nice. We'll just have to pay Harry a visit," Ashley states with a gleam in her eyes.


	26. Visiting Harry

"Misses Carter, Goldberg and Wilkinson? Mrs. Rowling will see you now," the manager tells us.

"I can't believe we actually got in to see her," I whisper to the other two girls as we walk towards the specified room.

"Well…you can get a lot done with a well executed confundus charm," Liz explains. Ashley and I just giggle as the manager announces us to "J.K".

"Mrs. Rowling, there is a Misses Carter, Goldberg and Wilkinson to see you. They say that they know you. Shall I leave you four alone to talk?"

J.K. takes a looks at us and gets this confused look on her face, as if she recognizes us, but doesn't know how. She gives a nod to her manager and he soon exits the room.

"What can I do for the three of you today?" J.K. asks sweetly.

"Actually, _Harry_, we need your help," Ashley matter-of-factly states.

"I'm sorry. You must be confused. Harry Potter is the main character of my book," J.K. replies as she fidgets a little in her chair.

"Oh cut the bullshit Harry. We know it's you," Liz declares. J.K. still looks befuddled. "Fine we'll prove it to you."

"How about the time when Draco got jinxed to kick himself every time he took a step on his right foot," Ashley says.

"Or the time his perfect hair was messed up and spelled to be Gryffindor colors," Liz explains.

"Or the time you saved Draco from going to Azkaban prison," I gently say looking straight into her eyes. Liz and Ashley's mouths drop, not knowing this fact. J.K. starts to panic as she looks franticly at all three of us.

"How do you know all of this? Those events were never written in my books!"

"We know them because we were there," I simply state.

"And because we were the ones who caused them to happen in the first place," Ashley explains.

"And we're pissed that they're not in the books!" Liz exclaims.

"Ssh, Liz. It's alright. You're scaring poor Harry. Let me explain it a little better. You might know us better as Allie Livingston, Taylor Jackson, and Rachel Cohen," I explain to Harry as I point to each one of us.

"No…really?" She takes a closer look at us. Her face changes to one of utter joy as she finally realizes it's actually us. "Allie! Taylor! Rae!" She quickly waves her hand and instantly becomes the Harry Potter we all know. He then waves his hand over the doors to lock them and then casts a silencing charm. He runs over to us and gives each of us big hugs.

"How have you guys been? No one has heard a word from you since you three disappeared," he asks as he motions for us to sit down.

"Well that's a long complicated story," Liz states.

For the next 30 minutes we sit there explaining our situations and our stories.

"So as you can see, Dumbledore knew exactly what he was doing from the beginning," Ashley explains.

"Wow," Harry sighs as he takes in all of the new information.

"So how come we're not in the books at all?" Liz asks in a huff wanting Harry to finally answer her question.

'Well I couldn't put everything that happened at Hogwarts in the books, could I?" Harry tries to explain. "Plus some of that stuff didn't really affect me and I wanted the books to basically stay around me. I thought that if the book had fewer subplots, it would be less complicated.

"But some of those pranks were priceless!" Liz declares.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say, trying to mediate between the two of them. Plus I don't want Liz to kill Harry anytime soon. We need his help. "Harry how is everyone?"

"Well Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville are doing really well. I'm sure you know what happens to them from reading the books. Everyone is basically doing well. McGonagall is still head mistress at Hogwarts and loves it. Hogwarts has finally gotten over the curse of the DADA teacher. Snape is also doing well. I'm sure by now Taylor, or should I say Ashley, has told you all about him. He's living peacefully and is content. He still helps out every now and then by making some potions for me." Ashley smiles at this news.

"How…how is Draco?" I quietly ask. Harry's happy expression quickly turns sour. _I don't have a very good feeling about this_.

"How can I put this…well you see, everybody was really worried about you three after your sudden disappearance, especially Draco. We searched everywhere we could think of. I think after a while people just gave up and started to believe that either you all were dead or hiding. All of these rumors started popping up, but those soon died away as well. There was one person who always believed you were still out there somewhere.'

"Draco," I whisper.

"Yes. He never stopped trying to find you. He became so obsessed with finding you that for a while he barely went out of his house and when he did, he didn't look too great. I was afraid for a while that he too would soon give up hope."

"But now that we've found you, you can tell him that we're alive! You have to tell him where to find me," I declare.

"I'll try, but there is one problem, no one really knows where he is right not. He's started searching again. He said that he had this feeling about him this time. I guess he was right. But now he could be anywhere."

"Here is our address. If you find him, please give him this and tell him to come immediately. I miss him terribly." I give Harry our address on a slip of paper.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Harry." I stand and give him a hug. _"Please bring Draco back to me," _I silently pray.


	27. Come Together

*Last chapter before the epilogue*

It has been a couple of months since our visit to Harry and there's still no sign of Draco. I've kept in touch with Harry and he's reassured me multiple times that they're trying and doing the best they can to reach him. Even though he tells me this over and over again, I can't help but worry about Draco. It's gotten worse over this past month. I've become so obsessed with Draco that I've started seeing him (or should I say people who I think are him) everywhere I go.

Some days are worse than others. Today, for example, has been a pretty bad one. It doesn't help the fact that today would have been Draco and mine's anniversary. Ashley and Liz took me out on the town for the day to try and get my mind off of him, but it hasn't worked one bit. I've already seen 'him' at least 3 times today and it's only 2 in the afternoon. _Oh great. To make things worse my shoe's untied._

"Hey guys, my shoe's untied," I tell them as I stop to bend down. "But don't stop. You two can go ahead to the restaurant. You know our reservation is in ten minutes. I'll catch up."

"Alright. See you there," Ash says as she and Liz head down the street towards the restaurant.

"This is why I like wearing sneakers with no laces. I don't have to keep stopping to tie my shoes," I mumble to myself as I try to swiftly lace up my shoes. I sigh as I quickly try to stand up, not really watching what's going on around me. As I go to stand though, I crash right into someone in front of me and fall flat on my butt. _Great. Not this again!_

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking," I explain as I get up and brush myself off. _Even better. I've got dirt on my butt._

"No, it's quite alright. It was partially my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going either," this nice British-accented man answers me. This surprises me, since it's not too often you find Brits in West Chester, PA. I take my eyes from my butt to properly look at the man I slammed into.

_Now I know I'm going insane. This guy looks almost exactly like Draco. He even has the British accent. Geeze Rachel. This is the 4__th__ one today. You need to get a grip on yourself. _

"Excuse me, is something wrong?" this man questions as he interrupts my thoughts. _Oops. I must have been staring at him like some crazy person._

"No, no it's nothing. You just remind me of someone I knew once," I try to explain.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing, but that can't be," he says as he tries to examine my face a little closer.

"Nah. It's probably just my imagination. Sorry to have troubled you."

"Not a problem. Well good day," he says as he waves me goodbye and heads up the street.

"Bye." I jog quickly to the restaurant to join up with Ash and Liz.

"I just can't help to think that I've met him before," I explain to Ash and Liz as we walk into our apartment.

"We know. You said that about 100 times over lunch and shopping," Liz sighs.

"Sorry you guys. I know I've been a pain in the butt for the past couple of months."

"Yeah you have, but it's okay. I'm sure we would be the same way if we were in your position," Ash tries to comfort me.

"You know what would make this a little bit better?" Liz asks us.

"What?"

"Harry Potter Scene It of course!"

"Aww do we have to?" I whine.

"Yes. Now come on, it's my time to finally beat you," Liz declares.

"Yeah right. Like you could do that. Fine you're on," I exclaim as I run to get my game from my room.

As we start playing, we quickly get into the game and forget all of our woes. After I swiftly beat Liz, she challenges me to another game. It's my turn and I just press the 'my play' button on the TV screen when there's a knock on the door and a man stating that the pizza is here.

"Hey Ash, can you get that? I just started a 'my play' and I don't want to get up," I state.

"Sure, but I don't remember ordering any pizza. I'll just shoo him on his way."

I hear her open the door, but I loose focus quickly as my 'my play' comes on the screen and tells me to watch the following clip. I move my chair directly in front of the TV to get a better look, putting my back to the door.

"Come on. Why does it have to be a Draco clip? The one time that I don't want it to be and it is," I sigh quickly getting depressed.

"Who is this prick?" a familiar British-accented voice calls out.

_Way to interrupt my train of thought! I thought Ash got rid of the pizza boy._

"That would be Tom Felton. He plays Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter movies," I explain, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"But he doesn't look anything like him," the guy declares.

"How would you know? Anyway, he sort of does," I say trying to defend him. "Except, that the real Draco had these piercing silver eyes that could cut right into your soul if he looked you straight in the eyes. Then there was his gorgeous blonde hair that he would always have pulled back into a ponytail, unless he was around people he truly cared about. Then and only then would he let it flow free. And let us not forget his lithe, yet well-toned body." I get lost in my memories, not caring anymore about the game.

"It sounds like you really cared about him," the man says gently.

"Yeah, I did. I still do," I sigh. "Wait why am I telling you all of this. Why do you care?" I ask coming out of my stupor. I don't turn around, afraid of what could dash my hopes. I see Liz give Ash a look out of the corner of my eyes and I don't know whether that's good or bad.

"Well, you see, I heard that my girlfriend lived here and I was wondering if she still feels the same way about me as I do about her. I see that I was right."

"Draco?" I gasp as I stand from my chair, still not wanting to turn around, just in case it's not really him.

"It's me, Rachel. You can turn around," he says gently.

I turn slowly around and smile as my eyes gaze upon him. He looks just the way I pictured him, only a little bit older and more mature.

"I knew it was you that I bumped into," I say as I race over to him and give him a bone-crushing hug. He lifts my chin and gives me that passionate kiss that I've been waiting for all of these months. As he breaks away, he looks into my eyes.

"I had this weird feeling that it was you too. It just didn't dawn on me until it was too late. It's been so long and I've been searching so hard. Once Harry gave me your address, it took me a while to believe it was true. Plus I had to get my courage back. What if you didn't love me anymore? What if you found someone else? But now that I've found you, I'll never let you go." We embrace once more.

"Awwww," Ash and Liz coo.

"Shush. You're just jealous," I giggle as I snuggle into Draco's chest.

"That is so true," Liz says.

"But it's good to see you again, Draco," Ash says.

"You too, Taylor, I mean Ashley. Sorry. I'm going to have to get used to calling my cousin/best friend for all of my life a new name," Draco states as he gives Ashley a hug. "Oh and it's good to see you, Elizabeth."

"Same here, Draco, but call me Liz," she chuckles as she gives him a quick hug. Draco turns back to me with a huge grin on his face.

"And you are a sight for sore eyes," he says as he takes me into his arms once more and spins me around.

"You mean you don't care that I don't look the same or that I wear glasses?" I ask my most feared question.

"Now, love, you should know by now that you will always be beautiful to me no matter what you look like. And I have to say, I really don't mind the new you," he says as he scans my body.

"Oh, Draco," I say as I playfully slap his arm. He grabs my hand as he once did before and gives me a loving look.

"I believe this is yours," he explains as he slips a ring onto my finger. "That is if you'll have it and forgive me for all the things that I have done wrong to you."

I look at my hand to find the ring that Draco gave me once before.

"Of course I'll forgive you Draco."

He gives me his big toothy smile and kisses me again.

"I still can't believe this is all real. I mean one day we're eating lunch in Lawrence, now I'm dating Draco Malfoy."

"I know what you mean," Ash says.

"Well believe it baby because I'm never leaving your side again," Draco says as he squeezes me closer to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I whisper as I gently kiss him once more.


	28. Epilogue

* This is the final chapter....I know...I'm sad too...Look out for my next story...It might not be as good, but oh well....*

"Hurry up now, Scorpius, or you'll miss the train," I say as I kiss my son's forehead and give him a hug.

"Awww, Mom. Not in front of the other kids," Scorpius whines.

"Now, now son. Do as your mother asks," Draco states. "And don't whine."

"Yes Father." Scorpius gives Draco a quick hug before scurrying onto the Hogwarts Express and waves us goodbye.

_Ok. So I caved and let Draco have his son's name. I guess Scoripus Hyperion Malfoy isn't so bad. Let's just hope he doesn't get made fun of too badly._

I smile at Draco as I hug him gently. Scorpius looks so much like him. He's going to be a heartthrob when he grows older. Still, it's hard watching your child leave home for the first time. I look up at Draco and see him looking at someone further down the platform and give them a curt nod.

_Ah, Harry. Draco and Harry have gotten over their differences ever since Harry helped Draco find me and saved him from Azkaban. I can't say they're the best of friends, but we all get together every once in a while for drinks and game night. Draco and Harry can get a little carried away with their competitiveness though._

Draco and I clasp hands and walk through the passage between platform 9 and 10. As we reach the other side, my smile grows wider as I find my friends waiting for me. We all decided to move back to London after Draco found me and they have been the best friends anyone could ask for.

They both finally found their soul mates. Liz was in a bookshop in Diagon Alley when she bumped into Blaise Zabini. They instantly clicked and were married a year later. Liz said she always wanted an Italian, and who better than an Italian Englishman? She is due with their second child any moment now. They already have a beautiful girl named Amadora (Italian for the gift of love).

As for Ashley, well we all figured something was going on between her and Severus Snape after she cured him. Harry eventually cleared his name and once all of the Death Eaters were captured, Severus got to come out of hiding. That day, Ashley and Severus announced their engagement. Their first baby, Jesse Alexander, must be two years by now.

Severus and Draco work together as potions makers. Liz and Blaise both work for the Ministry. Ash plays professional Quidditch with Ginny on the Holythead Harpies as the star beater. As for me, I started and now run one of the top choirs in all of England.

Liz, Blaise, Ash, and even Severus all smile back at me as we greet them.

"Ready to go eat," Ash asks me trying to balance the baby on her hip.

"Ready. Let's go," I reply while scruffing up his hair.

I sigh a little, longing for my child as everyone begins to chatter and leave. Draco and I silently bring up the rear. Suddenly Draco stops walking and pulls me to a stop. The others keep walking, not noticing anything.

He looks at me with the same lustful silver eyes after all of these years. "I love you," he says as he pulls me close and kisses me sweetly.

"I love you too," I say as I kiss him back. _Maybe tonight should be the night I tell him I'm pregnant again._ I smile as I think to myself about everything that has happened through all of these years. _All is well._


End file.
